Accidently' In Love
by needlesandthread
Summary: Kyo and Yuki have always fought, it's in their nature. But when two others, a loving couple, adorn the halls of high school, will they claim the hearts of the two Sohma's, or bring them together beyond friendship? YukixKyo. Yaoi and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The New Kids

Chapter One: The New Kids

_Something caresses my face, which is odd because I almost never let anyone that close to me. I realize it's a pair of warm, rough hands. __They hold the frame of my face, forcing me to look up into the shadowed face of the one who captured me. My heart jolts upon seeing fangs glimmering, his face upturned in a vile smirk. He forces me into a kiss; prying my mouth open and in a second I'm lost in his presence, and the delectable taste of strawberries. So softly, I almost question it being real; he unbuttons my shirt, making my traitorous body convulse, my stomach muscles spasm as he runs his short nails with enough pressure to cause red marks across my un-touched, virgin body. His hands wander, down my rib-cage, to my hip. He's running his thumb across the muscles that angled downward, into my shorts. He pulls back, allowing me to gasp. __Drool__ slides down my face, my vision hazy, I'm not used to treatment like this, it hurts but I can't stop wanting it, wanting him. I arc myself into his body-_

_**THUMP.**_

___Yuki groaned, opening his eyes to find himself on the floor. It was that dream again! He glanced at the clock, seeing he'd overslept. He'd think about what it meant later. Sighing, he untangled his legs from the sheets and dragged himself to the bathroom; he had to get ready for school._

Kyo sat sunk down at his desk, his long legs stretched out as far as the space would allow with his arms crossed, staring at the back of his cousin's head. _Figures_, he thought, _not only would I have to have trigonometry first period, I also have to take it with the damn rat. _His crimson eyes blurred out of focus as the teacher droned on and on about his expectations of the class and all that they would be covering this year. Kyo hated the first day of school; it was so boring but that baka inu forced him to go, saying not showing up on the first day would give him a bad reputation. Yuki snorted at that, inserting himself into the conversation to inform Shigure that Kyo had more than solidified his reputation of skipping classes in the past two years. _Stupid perfect rat_, he thought, glaring at the silver head that was bent, no doubt highlighting important dates in the syllabus.

Yuki's hair fell in a curtain around his face, exposing the flesh of his neck that his uniform didn't cover. The black of their uniforms made Yuki's pale skin look as creamy as milk, which unfortunately was the cat's favorite thing to drink. Kyo stared at it, transfixed, and didn't realize that the Sensei had asked everyone to open their books to page 10 while walking up and down the rows of desks. He came to a stop next to Kyo's shoulder and glared down at the boy, who was spaced out. He cleared his throat loudly, snapping Kyo out of his trance. Yuki turned around and looked at Kyo, who was straightening himself in his chair with a faint smattering of pink in his cheeks. He flipped Kyo's book open to the right page and turned back around. Kyo wondered why he was being so nice, it was uncharacteristic of him. He tried to pay attention; Sensei wouldn't be so lenient next time he got in trouble.

The office secretary was so busy typing a memo for the principal that she didn't see the door open or the two students that walked in. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her and a husky, deep voice said, "Excuse me." She pushed her glasses back up onto her nose and looked up into a pair of dazzling red eyes. She nearly did a double take as the boy pushed a transfer folder across the counter toward her; he was a dead ringer for the orange haired Sohma boy. Indeed, he had the same blazing orange hair and golden tan, but seemed an inch or two taller than Kyo. She leafed through the folder, reading the documents and finding that all the correct ones were there.

"You are Kyota Matsushita, transferring from Nagasaki Technical Academy?"

"That's correct," said the boy, smiling slightly.

She leafed farther, shuffling aside Kyota's records. "And Yuki Matsumoto, transferring also?" She looked up, inquiringly.

"Present!" tinkled a soft, musical voice, stepping out from behind Kyota. The secretary thought she was going to have a heart attack; this girl looked just like Yuki Sohma, the junior class president. And the way she was dressed, oh Kami. Hopefully they had a uniform to fit her, or there were going to be a lot of boys in the principal's office for sure. She pushed her glasses up again while typing furiously at her computer, accessing their files and printing their class schedules. She handed them their class list and asked them to step into a small office of to the side of the desk, where they kept a few spare uniforms. Upon inspection however, there were none that would fit either of the students. She'd have to order some.

She related this news to the pair, and Yuki didn't seem the least bit dismayed. However, Kyota looked a little disappointed as he thanked the secretary for her help and gently steered his sister from the office with a hand at the small of her back. _Awe, how protective he is, what a good guy_, she thought as she resumed typing her document.

"So, what's our first class, Kyota?" asked Yuki, happily flouncing down the hallway arm and arm with her friend.

Kyota glanced at the paper. "Trig, Room 234. That's going to be on the second floor," he answered, guiding them toward the stairs.

Yuki let go of Kyota's arm to bounce energetically up the first flight of stairs, stopping to wait for Kyota at the top and catching his lovely lips frowning.

"What's wrong, Kyota?" Yuki asked, her eyes shining with concern.

"Nothing, Yuki, I just wish you'd dress like a normal girl."

"Oh, that again?" Yuki sighed, waving her hand in dismissal at this constant argument between them. "What's wrong with how I dress, Kyota? You don't like this outfit? I just bought it, special for our first day here." Yuki's voice was filled with disappointment and hurt. Her eyes glistened with instant tears.

Kyota felt the knife of Yuki's hurt slash his heart. He gathered Yuki in his arms, pressing his lips lightly to her forehead. "Of course I like it, it looks great on you. But every boy in this school is going to like it too. You make my job of protecting you hard sometimes, you know. Besides, what would He say about this?"

Yuki shrugged out of Kyota's embrace. "You're such a suck up to Him!" she said, sticking out her tongue and continuing up the stairs.

Kyota bristled and followed along. "I wouldn't have to if you just acted like a normal girl! You are the one always getting us into trouble."

"Your jealousy management problems are not my fault. You think the reasons why I have these looks are by chance? He knew what he was doing when he made me, Kyota"

"That may be so, Yuki. However, you don't have to be so extreme." They came to a stop outside the classroom, and Kyota's eyes glittered with malice when they met Yuki's. "We'll talk about this later."

Yuki's eyes widened slightly, knowing that special tone of voice meant only one thing. Both cleared their faces of any emotion as Kyota rapped on the door and pushed it open.

"Ah, yes," the sensei said, reading the paper Kyota handed him. "Class, we have two new students who will be joining us, transfer students from Nagasaki Technical Academy. This is Kyota Matsushita and Yuki Matsumoto. Please make them feel welcome. Now, back to page 12..."

Kyo's jaw dropped as he stared at the two new kids. This Kyota dude was his fricken twin, just a shade taller and maybe a little more muscular. But as baffling as that was, the girl that accompanied him was even more mind boggling. She was a dead ringer for Yuki, even shared his name. And Kami, look how she was dressed! Kyo leered at her.

She wore a dress,___the skirt falling just above her knees, her legs covered by white _thigh highs_.____ Her small, dainty feet were held by black doll-shoes. There was a bow on the outside of either leg, right where the cotton cloth gave way to frills. The dress itself was a soft pastel color; it had white cloth tied around her waist in a single ruffle, tied to the right side of her hip in another bow, hiding the seam-line for her waist and the bell-shaped skirt. There was a white part all around the skirt, cut round in the middle and lined with lace; she wore a corset tied with lavender-colored ribbons behind her. The neck-line was square like a medieval-bride, more lace around her, almost accentuating the heart-shaped pendent, darkest in the middle as if it held the small poison-drop, imprisoning it. She wore long sleeves, tighter around her upper arm and half of her forearm, before bellowing out, the hem that ghosted at the tips of her delicate fingers again lined in lace. On her head was tied a head-dress, the left-over black ribbon tied in a bow, and cascading down her back._

___ She turned to the class, a smile on her almost waxen-perfect face, her deep mauve-eyes twinkling. She giggled bubbly as she tilted her head to the side, radiating innocence. _

___"So, which one is my seat?" __  
____Boys fell over themselves either offering theirs, or pushing others out of their own to make her able to sit next to them. Choosing one in the lower back of the class, next to the one who eerily reminded her of her Kyota, she skipped happily to her seat, the dress swirling and bouncing with every movement of her body._

Kyo stared as she bounced to her seat, which was coincidently next to him on his left side. She shot him a dazzling innocent smile as she opened her book, seemingly unaware of how every guy in the class was staring at her. Every guy that was, except Yuki.

Yuki was sure he was dreaming, because his dreams lately had been confusing and crazy and made no sense to him at all. It was bad enough he had to put up with that baka neko, but now there were two of him, in this very classroom. Kyota sat to Yuki's right, and Yuki carefully studied him from the corner of his eye while taking notes. He instantly picked up on the differences between Kyota and Kyo, Kyota being taller and had a manlier muscular frame, whereas Kyo was graced with the feminine Sohma beauty and had leaner muscles, not bulgy ones. Yuki preferred the way his Kyo looked. He blushed when he realized that. He prayed that he was definitely dreaming. He was busy concentrating on trying to concentrate so he didn't notice how Kyota's red eyes studied him. Class dragged on until finally the bell rung. _Finally, I can escape this nightmare_, he thought as he carefully folded his notes and tucked them inside his book.

That was when he noticed Kyota looming above him. Yuki tensed; it was an automatic reflex to being sunk up on. He quickly stood, facing his cousin's doppelganger. The taller boy quietly said, "Hi, I'm Kyota. You're the class president, right? I thought maybe you could direct Yuki and me to our next classes."

"Of course," replied Yuki, taking their schedules and looking them over.

"Alright, Kyota, you can come with me to Japanese History 2. We share that class." He turned to Kyo, who was staring at Yuki M., who seemed unaware of Kyo's rudeness. He punched Kyo in the arm.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard?"

"You are so rude, is that the example you want to display to our new students?" replied Yuki, assuming his presidential attitude. "Could you please accompany Ms. Matsumoto to Chemistry, you two share it."

"Yeah, I can do that," Kyo grumbled, snatching his book and stalking out of the classroom, Yuki M. hurrying behind him, seemingly forgotten by Kyo.

Yuki watched them and sighed. "I'm sorry for my cousin. I think he's been dropped on his head one too many times."

Kyota smiled slightly, falling in step with Yuki as they walked to their next class. "No need to apologize. He's quite charming...in his own way."

Yuki softly snorted. Kyo was charming? He hadn't noticed.

"Well, uh, you and Yuki seem close."

Kyota just nodded.

Yuki eyed Kyota, who wore a loose black kimono, noticing the black leather choker for the first time. Interesting, the new girl had one too. They entered the class and sat next to each other, Yuki deciding that Kyota would probably make a nice friend. Although he looked like Kyo, he really was nothing like him.

Yuki's heels clacked on the ground as she rushed behind Kyo, who still was seething in anger at his cousin. "Kyo, wait," she whined.

Kyo stopped dead and waited for her, the way she said his name ringing in his ears. Why couldn't Yuki talk to him like that, instead of always sounding contemptuous and bossy? He smiled at the girl version of his cousin. "Sorry, I'm not used to girls wearing shoes like those around here."

"That's ok!" she said brightly, taking his hand. "Do you like my shoes? I just got them!"

"Uh, yeah, they're great. It must take some skill walking in them," Kyo managed, shocked at how she just nonchalantly held his hand. It fit well in his. He supposed Yuki's would too, after all, both this chic and Yuki were exactly alike as far as physicality was concerned. Then he remembered he was mad at Yuki, and why the hell would he want to hold that filthy rat's hand anyway?

"So, Kyo, have you got a girlfriend?"

"Huh? Ah, no."

"Oh. How about a boyfriend?"

"Absolutely not! I'm not gay, or bi for that matter. Though I do have a cousin, Haru, he's bi. You'll meet him later."

Yuki just grinned at Kyo's defensiveness as he towed her into class, happy with the whispers and glances she had caused to spread through the school by holding hands with Kyo.

The day finally came to a close, and Kyota met Yuki at the school gates. They stood there and watched as Yuki and Kyo argued heatedly, Tohru as a buffer between them as they walked home.

Kyota sighed. "It looks like we have our work cut out for us," he said as they walked to their hotel room.

"It's definitely going to be a challenge, but we've had way worse," Yuki said optimistically.

They reached their destination and got in the elevator. The minute the door closed, Kyota grabbed Yuki by her delicate shoulders and slammed her back against the wall, slipping a few fingers beneath her collar. Their lips collided, Yuki moaning softly as Kyota's mouth possessed hers. Just before they reached their floor, Kyota cruelly broke their bliss.

"What was that for?" Yuki asked, following Kyota down the hall and into their suite after he keyed them in.

"There was a wild fire rumor about you being Kyo's girl friend. What were you doing holding hands with him in the hall? The plan hasn't been discussed yet, Yuki."

"I'm sorry, Kyota! I just went off instinct!" Yuki said innocently. _Serves him right_, she thought deviously as she watched the jealousy work across Kyota's features_. He hasn't even acknowledged how hot I am in this outfit, he actually complained about it earlier!_

"No matter," Kyota said, slowly stalking toward her. She backed away, hitting the edge of the bed and sat down in a fluff of frills. Kyota used a finger to lift her chin and look into her eyes. "Now, I believe we have a discussion from earlier to finish..."

She squeaked, her air suddenly cut off, her scarlet-eyed companion's lips pressed hard against her own. His fingers slid under the collar he'd given her, forcing her down onto the bed…

END CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2: Cheesecake

_Don't own the Fruits Basket characters! _Again, just reminding you I am merely the writer of someone else's ideas on this one...my inputs are pretty minimal...

Chapter Two: Cheesecake

Kyota's eyes darkened when Yuki-chan finally emerged from the bathroom, ready to go to school. She was wearing one of those outfits again, however, it was longer, and a lot plainer, and yet she still looked like a stunning, perfect little doll. She wore a lilac-colored, knee-high skirt with lace that criss-crossed to the hem in front of her to her chest. From the edges of her shoulders was a white collar with lace lining it, and around her neck of course was her collar, a bow around her heart tied neatly. The sleeves of the dress went down, right to her knuckles, slim-fitting to her arms the whole way. It scrunched up at her waist in the back; she wore a pair of Mary-Jane slippers. Her small, dainty-feet were stocking free to show off her nails that were painted a dark, poison-purple; as if to match the gem in the collar that seemed to grow darker with each passing day.

He'd be glad when they received their uniforms, but surely she'd find some way to look delectable in that too. He smiled to himself as they slid on their back packs, hearing her sharp intake of breath as the weight of the bag pressed into her skin.___She'd have to hold out, though. He was sure by break her body would be healed. There wasn't a doubt in Kyota's mind._As he held open the door for her, he met her eyes. She twisted her pretty lips into a masochistic smile and sashayed through the door as if she felt nothing. Kyota's grin grew as he fell into step with her knowing the whole way to school she'd be thinking about last night.

* * *

Yuki walked slowly behind Kyo and Tohru, who were chattering in their usual manner; Kyo talking about things that went way over poor Tohru's head. He was blathering away about the training he was planning on doing this weekend and neither of them noticed he had fallen behind. Truth be told, he was exhausted. He was too proud to admit that between student council and his advanced courses he had a bit too much on his plate. Not to mention he kept having that stupid dream. In fact, Yuki was quite sure the dream was what was to blame about his recent fatigue. He was certain if the stupid dream would go away and he got proper rest, he could handle his demanding schedule easily. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone approach him until an arm snaked around his waist.

Yuki looked up into the soft eyes of his white and black haired cousin. Yuki kept his face void of expression, but he was not in the mood today to deal with Hatsuharu's infatuation with him.

"You look tired, Yuki. What's wrong?"

"I just haven't been sleeping well. I'm sure it's just that I need to adjust to my new schedule. You don't have to be concerned."

"I know I don't _have_ to be. But I am." Yuki could hear the intensity in the words although Haru's face wore his usual blank expression. He quickly changed the subject.

"Where's Momiji? You two will be late for class if you keep loitering about the school gates."

"He's talking to that girl over there. She must be new, she's not in uniform."

Yuki followed where Haru's finger pointed to find Tohru and a very animated Momiji talking to Miss Yuki, and Kyo and Kyota standing off to the side, looking very cool and casual also engaged in a conversation. Yuki sighed; grabbing Haru's wrist for his finger was still pointing and towed him over toward the enthusiastic rabbit and Tohru. He should rein Momiji in before Miss Yuki thought all the Sohmas were crazy.

"Good morning, Miss Yuki. I hope my cousin isn't bothering you."

She smiled widely at Yuki and the boy he was with. "Of course he's not! I like him!"

"She's your twin, Yuki!" Momiji cried.  
Yuki's eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you saying I look like a girl?"  
"Or that I look like a boy?" chimed in Miss Yuki with a grin.  
"O-h, he-hehe...Erm...N-no?" sputtered Momiji.  
" There's nothing cuter then a nervous Shota-boy!" Miss Yuki said with a bright smile, kneeling down to pat Momiji on his head; he smiled and thanks the gods for his luck, grinning like a fool at being called "cute" by someone like her.  
Miss Yuki stood back up, wincing and plopping her bag on the ground.

Noticing Haru, she said, "Opps, I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm Yuki, and you are...?"

Haru just stood there like an idiot, staring. Rolling his eyes, Yuki did the introduction for him.  
" His name is Hatsuharu, Haru for short. He's a man of few words."  
" Oh? Well, it's nice to meet you, Haru-san." She smiled and attempted to get her bag back on her back, squeaking a bit in pain.  
Haru finally found his voice and asked, "Is something wrong, Miss Yuki?"  
" N-no...I-it's just that I fell the other day and my backs still a little bruised..."  
"Here, let me take that for you," Haru said, gently taking her backpack from her.  
"O-oh? I couldn't let you; you have classes yourself don't you?" she replied, biting her bottom lip in worry.  
Haru grinned. "They won't notice if I miss a couple minutes."  
" Thank you, Haru-san!"

She beamed a thank you smile at Haru and grabbed Yuki's hand, bouncing past Kyota and Kyo with her new entourage. Kyota smirked at her. Yuk-chan was clever enough to have found a way out of the last couple hours of her agony.

* * *

The day wore on and Kyo's mood got darker with each class. It was only the second day and his teachers had dumped a load of homework on him already! To make it worse, it was mostly reading, and he hated reading. In gym, which was one of Kyo's favorite classes, they had to run a mile. He was determined that he would run it faster than Yuki, but of course he tripped over his shoe lace, and the bastard rat smirked and ran past him, thus beating Kyo yet again. Needless to say, Kyo was having a bad day. However, their next class together was cooking, and the thought of Yuki in a kitchen cheered Kyo up. If there was one thing that damn rat couldn't do, it was cooking.

Kyo walked into class with a big smirk on his face and sat down next to Kyota. Sensei announced they would be baking cheesecake today. That dimmed Kyo's smirk a little, his stomach didn't care too much for sweets. Tohru, Hana, Ou and Miss Yuki were paired in a group, and much to Kyo's misfortune, Yuki and another boy named Tama got paired with him and Kyota. Their grade counted on how the cheesecake turned out, so that meant Kyo couldn't let Yuki anywhere near the food.

"You are on dish duty, rat boy," Kyo said when Sensei gave them the go ahead to start working.

Yuki just smirked at Kyo.

"I'm fine with that. I'm guessing that means you are volunteering to cook?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Yuki actually grinned as he handed Kyo an apron and watched as Kyo shook it out to realize it was frilly, lacy and very feminine. The look on his face was priceless. Everyone looked over when they heard Miss Yuki squeal in delight over her apron. The newly named "Princess" twirled about, modeling it for the girls in her group, and they all agreed it was definitely her style. Yuki noticed none of the guy groups were working; they were all staring at Miss Yuki. He rolled his eyes and got to work. It was going to be a long hour being in Kyo's group.

* * *

And it was indeed a long hour. Yuki had gathered their supplies from the closet that organized bowls and pans and other things needs to cook properly and nearly lost his life in the process; you see, he and Miss Yuki had gone to the closet at the same time, and he just piled his arms full of utensils. Just as he grabbed the last bowl needed with Kyo rushing him, saying that they already gathered the ingredients, he really wished they'd put a table in here or something.

"Oh," Miss Yuki pouted, stretching on her tip toes to try to reach a mixing bowl on the top shelf despite the added height with her doll shoes.

"I can't seem to reach it, and Yuki, your hands are full." She turned to the rest of the class with big innocent eyes and pointed to the bowl. "Could someone be so kind as to reach that for me? It seems I'm a bit too short," she said, sighing with a sheepish smile on her face. The next thing Yuki knew, he was struggling to get free from the mob of boys who jumped to the Princess' aid.

Kyo had the audacity to gripe about him taking forever just to get the supplies, which would have been a fight but Kyota diffused the situation quickly.

The two orange haired boys worked together on combining and mixing the ingredients while Tama sliced the strawberries that would decorate the top and Yuki washed dishes. Kyo spooned the yellowish mixture into the baking pan and managed to get some on his fingers. He went to wipe it off and Kyota grabbed his wrist.

"Kyo, you can't simply waste such delicious batter by wiping it on a towel! You should be savoring that!"

"Ugh, no," Kyo said, trying to pull away. "I don't like sweet stuff. It hurts my stomach."

"Well, in that case, maybe Yuki would like to try some, since you wouldn't let him help."

"That's because that idiot can burn water if you let him near a stove!" Kyo retorted.

Yuki blushed. "There is no way I'm putting his disgusting paws in my mouth."

Kyota glowered down at Yuki. "Are you really going to insult my cooking by not tasting some? I didn't take you to be a rude sort of person."

"I'm not trying to be rude!"

"Alright then," Kyota said, pulling the two cousins together, "prove it by trying some. Kyo let him try it."

Kyota stood there, arms crossed menacingly and Miss Yuki watched in interest from across the room as Kyo stood stiff as a board with his hand held toward Yuki's mouth. Yuki sighed and leaned in to lick some batter off; clearly he was not getting out of this situation. At the last second, Kyo yanked his hand back and his own tongue began slowly licking the batter that was dripping down his index finger. Yuki just stared as Kyo licked himself clean, very similar to how a cat does. Was it just him, or was Kyo trying to do that as sexy as possible? As soon as Yuki thought it, Kyo met his eyes. Something passed between their gaze that made Yuki shiver. Then Kyo turned on his heel and stomped over to the sink.

Kyo ran his hand under the scalding water, ignoring every nerve that screamed to his brain that he was being burned. He was furiously scrubbing with soap trying desperately to forget about exactly what happened just now. His stupid body had responded to what he saw in Yuki's eyes just now. It didn't make any sense. What the hell was wrong with him? He was definitely, most certainly, beyond a shadow of a doubt NOT GAY.

He turned while drying his hands, hearing Kyota chuckle while watching the Princess put her cake in the oven.

She caught his gaze and smiled.

"What's so funny, Kyota?"

"You'd make an _excellent_ wife, Yuki-chan."

She grinned, sauntering over in a light swishing of fabric, swaying her hips in a way that made all the boys watching her drool. Slowly she peeled off the oven mitts she wore and leaned forward onto the table with her elbows, her chin resting on woven fingers.

Tilting her head to one side she leaned in closer to Kyota and asked, "Is that an offer, my dearest friend?"

Yuki noticed all the boys in class were staring at her rear, which was quite emphasized by the way she was leaning on the table, hidden only by a froth of white and lilac frills. Did he seriously attend a school full of perverts?

Kyota leaned in seductively. "Maybe, if you play your cards right." He gently ran a hand up her fragile throat to finger the heart that rested at the end of collar, noting it seemed to be just a hint darker than this morning. Ever so lightly he slid a finger beneath her chin and leaned in as if to kiss her, but winked instead.

The Princess straightened up, grabbing her oven mitts and playfully smacked him. "You perv!"

Hana came up behind Kyo, who jumped when she said, "They make such a perfect couple, their waves are completely together, and it's almost scary."

"Tell me about it," chimed in Ou.

Hana's enigmatic eyes shot between Yuki and Kyo. "You Sohma boys have weird waves coming off of you."

The two boys stared at each other, confused.

"Almost like you two were...a second ago."

"WH-what?" stammered both boys.

"It's probably nothing, I was at the other end of the classroom, and it's likely I mistook your waves for theirs," Hana said quietly, as she walked back over to join Tohru at their station. Ou followed, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what Hana was talking about.

* * *

Yuki sighed, at last! The day had ended with Home EC class, it was a mandatory elective and he had to take it. Trudging up the stairs, he asked Tohru to call him when dinner was ready and ignoring Shigure's attempts at conversation. He plopped down onto his bed, tossing his bag aside. Not bothering to take off his tie or socks, he slid off into his dreams, praying that a _certain_ one wouldn't show up.

_It's quiet, and...Warm. I can't feel a blanket over me, for a second I wonder what the extra heat is coming from, it's pleasant and...weird at the same time. I curl into the source, before feeling something vibrate, a loud purr in my ear, forcing me to whimper and twitch. I was about to try and make a run for the sliding screen door, which was held shut with a brass clasp. But something wrapped around my waist, forcing me into his lap and he held me in an embrace I couldn't say was completely horrid. His chest was bare, and his strengthened body was one of an acrobat; more lean and sinew-like then that of the regular teenage boy that used machines to bulk up._

_My breath hitched in my throat, his slick tongue slides around the shell of my left ear. Shivers were sent crawling down my ribcage as I squirm uncomfortably, not because of his mouth on my head, but the way it feels near my thighs. He holds his palm flat against my stomach and I feel my insides twitch and clench, my pajama shorts suddenly too tight as I bite my lower lip in an effort to hide my growing pants. _

_He curls his arm around and under my arm, holding me in place by grasping my shoulder; his other arm is kept firmly at my waist and holds on tightly to my hip. I'm left helpless to his ghost-soft touches that sent every inch of my body on fire. He gently tilted my head to the left as he placed his lips at my neck, using his skillful tongue to seek out my softer spots. I gasp, clutching onto something, my attacker's pants, as his teeth brush against a tender circle of flesh. He drew his slick muscle across it, slowly letting his god-awful teeth sink into my flesh. Something drips down my chest, and I know it's my own blood._

_My face flushed red; a moan is elicited from my mouth to my absolute horror. I was in pain, I was in pain. I kept repeating it to myself, but still it didn't faze me. I was taught to ignore pain or use it to fuel myself as I fought by my teachers, but I couldn't ignore this. The sensation of something so delectable on my flesh with the paired addition of warm arms around my own naturally cold body and the oozing feeling of the scarlet liquid as it slid over my chest was almost unbearable. But suddenly, my neck was forced up by his hand, forcing me to turn and stare into sharp, piercing eyes as he watched my gaze, his hand sliding into my pants and boxers, pushing them off enough for my erect length to be exposed to him. Immediately I attempted yet again to free myself, but he wasn't willing to let it happen._

_Agonizingly slow, he wrapped him fingers around me, forcing he to squeak, unused to another person touching me there. He ran his palms up and down me, turning me to jelly, unable to move and unable to keep from moaning wantonly. He purrs again, enjoying my helplessness._

_"Playing with my prey, before I eat it..." _

_I don't understand what he means, but at the voice I turn to stare, horrified and praying that it wasn't who I thought it was. I would be okay if it was Hatsuharu, I'd be okay if it was Hatori; I'd honestly had crushes on both at points in my life. But the sight I saw were his scarlet eyes glinting masochistically in the half-darkness, lighted only by the moon, his soft, wild locks of that god-forsaken orange, his face tanned from four months in the mountains and with his own natural genetics... _

_"It's in my nature."_

"K-kyo...ta..."

Tohru gasped, her hand flinching back from touching Yuki's shoulder. He moved slightly, his back to the Sohma-house keeper.

"Hnnnmmm..."

She slinked away, closing the door behind her.

* * *

End Chapter. Please Review? =D (If your mind hasn't melted to ooze from that hot dream sequence...)


	3. Chapter 3: The Mix Up

_We don't own Fruits Basket or its characters._ Just a reminder, this is a collaboration story which I humbly insist I am but a mere vessel for genius to flow through. Do Enjoy!

Chapter Three: The Mix Up

The weekend had finally arrived and Yuki couldn't be more grateful. He slept in until almost noon, waking up feeling refreshed for the first time the whole week. He lay in bed and listened to the quiet of the house. Kyo must have gone to the dojo for some training like he'd been planning. _Good_, thought Yuki as he got up and meticulously made his bed, smoothing the white sheets until they were straight and folding his navy colored comforter into place. _He's the last person I want to look at right now; he'd just remind me of Kyota_. Yuki frowned, remembering flashes of his last dream and fluffed his pillows a bit roughly. Well, it had to be a good sign that he hadn't dreamt anything of the sort for the last two nights, right?

Yuki's thoughts stayed with him as he padded across the wood floored hall to the bathroom. He started the shower and pulled off his clothes, meeting his own eyes in the mirror above the sink. Maybe he could admit to himself that he obviously was gay. He wouldn't be dreaming of guys if he wasn't. Well, at least now sex wouldn't have to be an issue for him because he wouldn't turn into a rat. But that was the least of his problems. He stepped into the water and let it pelt his back therapeutically. His biggest problem was that he was crushing on a dude who looked _exactly_ like Kyo.

Yuki leaned his head back, letting the water soak his hair and face and considered his last thought. Kyo and Kyota were only alike as far as physical differences, and even in that aspect there were slight differences. Kyo's muscles were lean and toned much like his own, and Kyota's were bulky and bulged when he flexed. Not to mention Kyota had a couple inches on Kyo and had a deeper voice. Yuki reached for his shampoo and lathered up his hair with a smirk. As far as personalities went, those two were on complete opposite ends of the spectrum.

Kyota was normally quiet and reserved. He observed everything happening in his surroundings with an almost clinical eye; never missing anything. He was protective and strong. Kyo was a brass loud mouth with no patience to speak of with an uncanny ability to turn anything Yuki said to him into an argument. Kyo had absolutely no anger management skills to save his life. But Kyo wasn't all bad Yuki supposed as he washed. At least he had some fight in him; he certainly never backed down from a challenge, even if he didn't stand a chance. And Kyo was a man of honor; he never used dirty tricks against Yuki when they fought, even if Yuki did.

Yuki rinsed and turned off the water, grabbing a big fluffy purple towel. He dried his hair, face and body and wrapped the towel around his waist. Walking back to his room he decided that Kyo had a lot of admirable qualities that most people didn't notice. Kyo tried to hide himself from people but that was a game that Yuki knew a whole lot better than him; he saw through Kyo's facade of anger and he knew what Kyo really was. Of course, he'd never admit any of this to Kyo, though. He stood at his closet lost in thought, not noticing the person sitting on his bed until a sing song voice said,

"Purple is definitely your color Yuki!"

Yuki jumped and spun around to see Miss Yuki perched on his bed as if this was her own room. She tilted her head to one side and smiled innocently. Yuki was kind of glad he liked guys at this particular moment because Miss Yuki obviously amped up the sex appeal on the weekends. She wore a short dress that exposed an expanse of creamy thigh in her traditional pastel lavender color with short, poufy sleeves trimmed with lace. The whole neck line was trimmed in white lace as well, and the lace trailed down her chest and midsection in a single strip on each side giving way to three layers of ruffles, the first two the color of her dress, the last white. She had on lavender knee highs also trimmed in white lace, with a little pastel bow above each delicate knee.

Her dainty little feet were sheathed inside some of the most dangerous looking heels he ever saw. They were white and made of a satin material with at least a six inch heel. They had a purple bow on each where the toes met the top of the foot. He couldn't imagine how she walked in them. She topped it off with a petite little head piece pinned on the side of her head, a purple rose trimmed with fragile white lace, and of course her collar with the heart shaped diamond. Seriously, she looked like a gorgeous, frail doll that should be displayed on a shelf protected in glass.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I ran into Tohru and the girls at the grocery store. Kyota left me early this morning to go to the dojo with Kyo, and Tohru said that you could show me how to get there. But I thought maybe we could all go out and do something fun, a big group activity perhaps?" She smiled hopefully and batted her eyelashes. She knew this worked with guys; this was how she got Kyota to buy her expensive shoes.

Yuki sighed internally, this sounded like a bad idea. He met her hopeful gaze though and felt all his excuses disintegrate.

"All right. I am hungry; we could pick up the guys and grab some food."

"YAY!" Miss Yuki said, clapping her hands together and springing up from his bed. As she bounced toward the door, a soft symphony of swishing fabric following her, she said, "Oh yeah, Yuki, as handsome as you look, you may want to put on some clothes. We will meet you downstairs!"

As the door slid shut, Yuki looked down and his face burned red. He realized the whole time he was standing there talking to her in nothing but a towel.

* * *

Yuki accompanied the girls to the dojo. He had dressed himself in black skinny jeans and fitted white t-shirt underneath a navy and purple plaid zip up hoodie. He had on slip on shoes that matched his hoodie. Ayame bought them for him off some American clothing website for his last birthday. All the girls agreed he looked pretty trendy. He just shrugged.

They found that Haru and Momiji were at the dojo as well. Momiji of course was just off to the side watching Kyota and Haru arm wrestle, and when he saw Miss Yuki he made a beeline for her, arms outstretched like a 3 year old running to his mother, blond hair bouncing as he ran. Out of nowhere like lightning Kyo appeared, snatching him back before he collided with the Lolita princess.

Kyo bonked him on top of his head with a fist. "You idiot! You know full well not to be attacking girls full frontal style like that! You want Hatori to have to come down here?"

"WAH!" cried Momiji, rubbing the offended part of his scalp. "Kyo's hitting me!" he whined, big tears filling his eyes.

_That's right_, thought Yuki. _Kyota and Miss Yuki don't know about our curse, or Hana and Uo for that matter_.

"We thought you might be hungry. Want to go grab something to eat?" Yuki asked the other three, while Tohru and Miss Yuki fawned over the sniveling Momiji and Uo called Kyo a child abuser.

Kyota grinned and threw his arm around Haru's neck. "I'm famished after a morning of beating the snot out of these two."

"That's only because you fight dirty like that damn rat does, and don't get big headed because you can handle Haru's black side," spat Kyo defensively.

"As long as we go somewhere I can get something vegan," replied Haru, untangling himself from Kyota's grip and playful punching him in the arm.

"How about we go to that new western restaurant? I've heard good things about it," said Tohru.

They all agreed on that restaurant and waited for the three boys to change and freshen up. Kyota held Miss Yuki's hand as they followed Tohru and Momiji, followed by Uo and Hana. Kyo walked behind Yuki and Haru. Haru had decided he needed wrap his arm around Yuki's waist, and Yuki, who didn't want to have to deal with Black Haru in front of everyone, just let him. Kyota grinned, it was too perfect.

* * *

They selected a long booth at the back of the restaurant, Yuki sliding in all the way to the wall, followed by Haru, Momiji, Tohru and Hana. On the other side sat Uo, Miss Yuki, Kyota and Kyo. They all ordered and while they waited for the food, Kyo and Miss Yuki played red hands over Kyota's lap. Kyo instantly found out how slick his counterpart was, she'd stare at him with those gorgeous and innocent violet eyes and then SLAP! She'd giggle and apologize sweetly, positioning her hands beneath his. When he moved to strike, he'd get nothing but air. Finally the food arrived, looking and smelling deliciously. Kyo dug into his fish and chips, he was famished from the training Kazuma put him through that morning. He was so focused on eating that he wasn't paying much attention to the others or the conversations going on around him. He was nearly done when Kyota elbowed him in the ribs.

He was about to protest but Kyota tipped his head slightly in the direction of Yuki and Haru. Kyo followed his gaze. He watched Yuki dip a fry in ketchup and just before he got it to his mouth, Haru leaned in and intercepted the fry with his own mouth, his tongue licking the salt from Yuki's finger. He grinned deviously at Yuki, who just glared back and turned back to his food. This time Yuki succeeded in eating his fries, getting a little ketchup on the corner of his mouth. Haru decided to help with that too, swiping his tongue across the corner of Yuki's mouth, who's face turned as red as the ketchup bottle. Yuki bonked the ox on the head and told him to stop acting like a child.

"Doesn't that make you mad?" asked Kyota quietly.

Kyo rolled his eyes and chewed on some chips.

"Why would it? They do that crap all the time. It's not like it affects me."

Kyota raised a brow. "Really? I'm mean, Haru is all over Yuki and it is obvious Yuki doesn't like it. You're his _friend_ aren't you?"

Kyo had been taking a drink of Pepsi and upon hearing the word friend associated with Yuki, he choked. Between coughs and splutters he managed to work out, "Friend! Where the hell did you get that idea?"

A wicked grin spread across Kyota face.

"Actually, I was thinking something different, but it's a public place so I really can't say."

Kyo's head snapped around and his red eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

Kyota took a bite of his hamburger and wiped his mouth with a napkin, chewing as slowly as he could while Kyo fumed next to him.

"You're going to make us get kicked out if you make me tell you, Kyo," he said when he swallowed.

"What is it? What do we seem like?" Kyo demanded, feeling his blood start to boil. His eyes darted over to Yuki, whose hand was smashed against Haru's face trying to hold the ox back from planting kisses on his cheeks, while Miss Yuki, Tohru and Momiji giggled at their antics. He looked back at Kyota expectantly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Kyota after taking one last sip of soda. He placed his hands over Miss Yuki's ears, who just continued eating a shrimp taco happily without complaint.

"Fuck buddies," whispered Kyota to Kyo, releasing the Princess' ears and watching horror creep into Kyo's expression. "I mean, you guys always steal glances at each other during class when the other isn't looking. It's like you're checking on him or something."

"WHAT!" exploded Kyo, jumping out of the booth.

"That's fucking twisted dude, why the fuck would you think that?"

Everyone at the table, and the whole restaurant for that matter, looked at Kyo, who was seething and red faced.

The waitress appeared and asked if there was a problem, and Kyo promptly told her to "mind her own damn business, nosy lady." Well, the "nosy lady" didn't take kindly to that and told them to get out now before she called the police. Yuki rolled his eyes as they all slunk out of the restaurant. He had no clue what his baka cousin was yelling about, and the fool got them banned from the restaurant for good.

* * *

"So now what are we going to do?" asked Uo.

"Oh! Could we please go to the bookstore?" asked Tohru. "Miss Yuki and I wanted to find a good recipe book to make sweets from! We really enjoyed making the cheese cake in class the other day!"

To big pairs of innocent eyes sparkled at the guys and none of them could say no, even though going to a bookstore with girls was as bad as clothes shopping; they'd be in there for hours.

_Damn cuteness_, thought Kyota as he watched Miss Yuki, Tohru and Momiji skip happily down the side walk, leading the way. He glanced sideways to see Kyo walking next to him, glaring a hole in the back of Haru's two-toned head. He smiled to himself, _this is coming along superbly_.

* * *

Hatori sighed. "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here, Aya." Hatori hated book stores, nothing but silly teenage girls reading and giggling over romantic manga novels.

"Oh, don't be a party pooper, Tori-san," retorted Aya in his usually splendor as he and Shigure led the way into the bookstore.

"Yeah, Ha-san! We're just here to find something fun and expensive to plan and drag the teenagers on again so that they'll fall in love and amuse us when they deny it again!

Hatori snorted. "You mean to amuse yourselves. Don't group me in with your sadomasochism."

"It doesn't matter, just ignore him, Gure!" said Aya, turning toward a section of shelves and freezing.

Shigure, noticing his boisterous friend's silence, came up behind him. "What's wrong Aya? See a hot ba..."

He caught sight of what stunned his incessant talking friend into silence. It seemed like a dream, so surreal, what his eyes were seeing. There was Yuki, stretching on his tiptoes to reach a book on the top shelf, sighing satisfied when he got it. He was wearing the sexiest, shortest lavender Lolita dress that looked like something Aya would have designed. And those heels…seriously. And what was with the leather collar? Oh the fun one could have with that. Shigure couldn't stop himself from having very lecherous thoughts about his housemate and best friend's little brother. It was like a meadow of flowers was behind him, innocence sparkling around him as he thumbed through the book.

Hatori approached them, noticing they were being way too quiet. "What the hell is wrong with you two now?"

Shigure pointed and Hatori followed, his jaw dropping open while Shigure babbled something incoherent.

Aya finally moved, his spell broken. Tears of joy began streaming down his face.

"Oh Yuki!" he cried, rushing toward the person he thought was his brother. "I just knew you couldn't be straight! I'm so happy! I want to design all your clothes!" His arms were outstretched to scoop the boy into his arms.

Miss Yuki looked up from the book, hearing someone call her name, to see a strange man with long silver-ish hair barreling straight for her. She dropped the book and screamed.

Shigure blinked, hearing his younger, and now cross-dressing, cousin screech. Even then he looked and sounded absolutely adorable! He had to admit, Yuki could replace Tohru as his favorite of the house if he kept up that whole sweet-yet-sexy Lolita thing going on. _He sounds so terrified, but who honestly wears shoes like that if they don't want to be seriously fucked?_ Just as the thought crossed him, he drifted off. _'Mmmmnnn...Oh Yuuuukiii-chaaaan, scream for Shi-nii-sama..._

Out of nowhere, Kyota came flying in and landed in front of Miss Yuki, round house kicking Aya head first into a book shelf. All the other boys came rushing over at the scream, to find Kyota stomping on Aya's head after every syllable of "Damn Ped-o-phile! Die!" while Aya screamed "Not my beautiful face!" with his face buried in his arms.

Kyota soccer kicked Aya over toward Shigure and Hatori, and Yuki pulled him back when he went to advance toward Aya for more ass-kicking of the jerk who tried to harm Miss Yuki.

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" asked Yuki.

Shigure went ghostly white, pointing frantically between Yuki and Miss Yuki, then finally his rolled back as his world went black, fainting from shock. Hatori stepped back and let him hit the floor. _Serves him right_, he thought with a grin.

_

* * *

Later, back at Shigure's house…_

"That's so crazy that you go to school with near doppelgangers of yourselves," commented over ice cream to Kyo and Yuki. "Still, I can't help but wonder what you'd look like if you dressed like Miss Yuki," he said devilishly.

Yuki's face blanched and he turned to his brother. "Don't you even think about making me a dress like that for my birthday! I assure you you'll die a painful death if you do."

Aya giggled. "But little brother, you're wearing what I bought you last year!"

Yuki sniffed, "That's only because I had nothing else clean."

Tohru was about to pipe up that he had a closet full of clean clothes to choose from, but Hana kicked her under the table.

"Well, anyhow, I'm sorry we scared you," said Shigure, going to put his hand on Miss Yuki's shoulder, who was still clinging to Kyota and refusing to look at Shigure, Aya, or Hatori; who was being punished by association. She flinched as his hand got near her, and Kyota punched Shigure full in the face.

"Back off, perv! I still don't trust you!"

"He does give off pedophilic waves," mentioned Hana as Hatori ignored the knocked out Shigure for a second time that day, who was sporting an instant black eye and his nose was bleeding.

"I know, remember the dress he bought Tohru for cleaning the house in?" replied Uo, glaring down at Shigure.

"What dress?" asked Tohru.

"It's nothing, Miss Honda," replied Yuki. Kyo and himself had ripped that dress to shreds and unmercifully beat Shigure from one end of the house to the other for buying it. Yuki realized that was one of the times he and Kyo had actually agreed on something and worked together.

Tohru just nodded simply and went back to eating her ice cream.

Yuki sighed, it had been a long day.

* * *

End Chapter. OMG, I just love Shigure's dirty mind, seriously, he has no shame! It was quite fun writing that, heck, I'm still grinning about it now. Please Review! More reviews=happy writers and faster updates! 3 =)


	4. Chapter 4: So You Care?

_We don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. Once again, collaboration story! Please enjoy it in good health, try to avoid nose bleeds! =)_

Chapter Four: So You Care?

_ I don't know how he got in my room, but there he sat in the middle of my carefully made bed, his hair hanging down and shadowing his eyes from my view. He made no attempt to hide his evil smile as he lifted one arm and crooked his finger at me, beckoning me to him. When I hesitated, mouth opening to ask questions, he raised his head, his piercing ruby eyes burning into mine and holding them without blinking. My mouth snapped shut against my questions and the hesitation fell away. I don't remember moving but I stumbled toward him as if in a trance, his eyes never straying from mine. I was both afraid and excited by what I saw glittering within those red orbs, but was powerless to stop myself from doing as instructed._

_ Once in front of him, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me forcefully into his lap. I steady myself by wrapping my legs around his waist and placing my hands timidly on his forearms, his arms are still encircled around my waist holding me tightly to his warm body. There is barely space between our two bodies and he quickly closes it, capturing my mouth with his own and demanding entrance by nipping at my bottom lip. I gasp at the suddenness of his actions and mentally kick myself, realizing what I've done._

_ Instantly his tongue snakes in, greedily exploring every centimeter of my moist cavern. Our tongues dance and slide against each other and I find myself pressing into the kiss, fighting desperately for some sort of control and at the same time trying to taste all of him. His unique flavor is intoxicating and I want more of it. I can feel his hands sliding beneath my shirt, his nimble fingers languidly tracing up my back. Once he reaches my shoulder blades he switches to outlining them with his nails. I notice that my hands are moving of their own accord, sliding up his toned biceps and up over his strong shoulders. I stop at the top of his shoulders as a thought drifts through my mind like a bag blown by the wind…I thought Kyota's muscles were much bigger than this…_

_ I haven't got time to analyze that however. I'm suddenly aware of his hands tensing and before I can anticipate what's about to happen, his nails rip harshly down my back, following its natural curvature as the skin beneath his claws shreds. I tore my mouth from his as a scream breaks forth from somewhere inside me, coming out from between clenched teeth. I threw my head back and arched myself into his body as I howled at the ceiling, riding the waves of white hot pleasure that burned through the shock and sting of the pain. My fingers twisted into the silken orange tresses as his tongue and teeth assaulted the sensitive skin of my neck that I just bared to him. He seemed to know just where to bite and when, driving more daggers of heat to my loins and dragging out guttural moans from me that made my face flush with embarrassment. _

_ "Mmmm, I love the way you respond to me, I knew you were a masochist," he purrs into my ear. I bury my face in to his hair and he presses his hands into my back, making me take in a sharp breath. I gasp, feeling my entire body burn. I struggled for words as my eyes struggled to remain open against the heat of this new situation. I managed to choke out, "Y-you bastard...ahh..."I can feel blood trickling slowly down my spine and over his fingers, but I'm too preoccupied by the smell of his hair. It smells like cinnamon and some other spice I can't detect. I know I've smelled this somewhere before, it's so familiar but I can't place it. Once again I'm not given any time to dissect thoughts as his hand suddenly strokes the bulge that has grown in my pants. I'm tossed backwards onto the bed and he slinks toward me on all fours, hovering over me menacingly. "Let's do something about that, it looks painful," he says with a grin. It's the same grin he wore when this first started, one that is hiding secrets privy only to him just beyond the surface. I knew my torture had only just begun…_

Something struck my face repeatedly, jarring me from my heated dreams. I sat up abruptly and furiously, pissed that someone was in my room and had awakened me from that dream. There was something in that dream that was important. Kyo was standing in front of me, frowning down at me. My cheek felt hot, he must have hit me. That baka, attacking me while I was asleep, he was really going to pay for this dearly!

"What is your problem? What are you doing in my room?" Yuki hissed through his teeth at Kyo.

"I was waking you up! Your alarm clock was going off, and Tohru tried to rouse you and you just wouldn't wake up. She said you didn't even move when she shook your shoulder. You were lying there all comatose like, eyes fluttering behind your lids, and I shook you too and you didn't respond. So I slapped you," Kyo explained, matter-of-factually.

Yuki was surprised that he had been sleeping that deeply. He was even more surprised when Kyo leaned down and placed his warm hand on his forehead with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok? You haven't been yourself these past few weeks," he said, pulling his hand away and shoving them in his pockets. "I've noticed that you've been out of it, kinda just going on auto-pilot, ya know?"

Yuki could feel himself blush, Kyo had been watching him? _Since when is he concerned with my well being?_

"I-I'm all right, but thanks," Yuki replied quietly. "Now, um, can you leave so I can get ready? We're all ready going to be a little behind because I over slept."

Kyo's eyes darkened but he uncharacteristically bit back his planned retort about Yuki and his beauty sleep and stalked out of the room, closing the door with a snap. It bothered him that Yuki was surprised by his concern. He didn't even know why he cared, but ever since Kyota pointed out Haru's excessive flirting and Yuki's utter lack of wanting the affections Kyo had been watching Yuki. He couldn't stop himself from noticing things, like how Yuki lightly tossed his head to clear his bangs from his eyes or how he'd nibble absentmindedly on his pen cap when trying to translate a difficult passage in English. It actually was quite frustrating.

"Is he ok?" asked Tohru, her big eyes wide with worry as Kyo joined her at the table downstairs for a glass of milk.

"He's fine, just couldn't tear himself from his dreams I guess," Kyo said noncommittally. "He'll be down soon, and then we can leave."

Tohru smiled just as Shigure entered the kitchen, his robe not doing a very good job of hiding his morning erection. Kyo saw and wished he could un-see the horror that was sure to cause many sleepless nights. He considered gouging out his eyeballs with chop sticks before snatching Shigure's newspaper up from the table and screaming about perverts and no decency, beating Shigure about the head with the newspaper while Shigure feigned innocence as he was pushed out of the kitchen. Yuki sighed as he rushed around, hearing all the commotion downstairs. This was an omen that today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

The day wore on for Yuki without incident, although he was finding it a little hard to concentrate on his lessons. The nagging feeling he had during his dream that he missing something critical was annoying him. He thought about it while walking to gym and getting dressed, ignoring Haru's lecherous stares when he pulled off his black uniform shirt and tie and replaced it with his gym uniform. He listened as their sensei explained the rules of badminton and put them in teams of two.

Yuki cringed internally when Haru was paired with him. Haru of course was ecstatic, running toward Yuki with his arms outstretched. Kyo sniggered to himself and put the kibosh on Haru's hug with a swift swing of his racket, bonking Haru on his head. Yuki shot Kyo a grateful look very briefly just as Haru was opening his mouth to start yelling at Kyo. Yuki grabbed Haru's arm roughly and hauled him over to the other side of Kyo and Kyota's net, naturally Yuki would play against Kyo, who was already poised to serve the birdie and get this game going.

Kyo served hard, the birdie flying over the net and past Yuki's reach. Haru deftly swung and returned it to Kyota, who volleyed it back hard. This time Yuki anticipated were the birdie would be in the air and jumped up, meeting it with his racket and sending it soaring toward Kyo. Kyo did a great job of tripping over his feet scrambling to get the birdie and watched it land a few feet in front of where he fell. Haru cheered and Yuki smirked.

They switched positions, this time Yuki serving. Every girl in class stopped participating to watch the Prince, who expertly put the birdie over the net without much effort. A battle for the point commenced as Kyota and Haru quickly sent the birdie sailing back and forth. On the fifth volley Kyota walloped it to Yuki, who swung with everything he could muster. Just as the birdie bounced off his racket and over the net toward Kyo, an angelic voice called out, "Get it, Kyo-kun!"

Distracted by the shock of someone actually cheering for him, Kyo turned and glanced at Miss Yuki, who was smiling innocently, leaning on her racket like a cane. She was oblivious to the game happening on her own side; Tohru desperately covered both parts of their court. The birdie sailed past Kyo and landed behind him. Yuki dropped his racket and crossed under the net.

"Stupid cat," Yuki said, going to pick up the birdie just as Kyo and Kyota both went for it as well. Kyota saw this with his quick eyes and grinned, sticking his foot out in front of Kyo, causing him to trip. Kyo twisted around, flailing for something to grab onto and ended up with a fist full of Yuki's t-shirt, dragging him down for the ride. Kyo landed on his back with Yuki on top of him, their lips mashed together. Kyota inconspicuously stepped in front of them to shield them from anyone's view.

Kyo's eyes widened as he stared into Yuki's. It was like those violet eyes sparkled with innocence. Kyo decided that was a very lovely shade of purple. Yuki was the first one to realize what was happening and jerked away, blushing darkly and running to the bathroom. He rushed to the sink and splashed his face with cold water, gripping the edge of the sink as he panted. His heart was racing. _Well, that's because I was running, yeah, that's it… _He looked into the mirror, touching his lips that were tingling. How did he rationalize that?

"Hey, want a hand up?" asked Kyota, extending his hand to the severely shocked version of himself that still lay on the gym floor. Kyo allowed himself to be helped up but was still dazed, his hand tracing over his lips. Kyota just smirked.

* * *

Yuki dreaded going to cooking class. Not because of the fact he couldn't cook, but because he was embarrassed to see Kyo after what happened in gym. Yuki faked asthma problems and went to the nurse's office for the rest of gym class to avoid Kyo for the rest of that period. He supposed he was going to half to man up. After all, it wasn't Yuki's fault. If Kyo wasn't so damn clumsy that would have never happened. As usual, it was that dumb cat's that caused the problem.

Yuki completely ignored Kyo as he sat in class, listening to the sensei talk about their new dish they'd be making: strawberry crepes. Yuki grinned to himself, good something sweet, Kyo wouldn't be happy about that. He automatically went to gather supplies with Tama, making sure to let Miss Yuki go first to avoid a stampede. He carefully avoided being in the way while Kyo and Kyota made the crepes, washing dishes as they were done being used. There was enough for everyone in the group and one for the sensei, who commented on how delicious and presentable their dish was.

Yuki thanked Kyota for his crepe and happily savored it. Now that winter was approaching they'd see few strawberries at home, which was a shame because Yuki really loved them. He carried his dish to the sink, not noticing Kyo until he was standing there, boxing Yuki into the corner. He pretended Kyo wasn't there and washed his plate very slowly, hoping he'd go away. He did not want to discuss what happened in gym.

But Kyo did not go away and Yuki rinsed the plate and dropped it in the strainer. He turned to Kyo and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

Kyo just grinned at him and leaned in toward him. Yuki leaned away, the counter pressing hard into his back, reminding him there was no escape. Kyo brought his hand up to Yuki's face, who had gone still and rigid. Gently, Kyo wiped at the left corner of his mouth.

"You had strawberry sauce stuck to your face."

"I could have done that myself, all you had to do was say something."

Kyo looked as if that didn't occur to him.

"Well, I just didn't want you to walk around like that and ruin your Princely image." He licked the sauce from his finger, scrunching up his nose as the sweetness hit his tongue.

Yuki stared back at him, amazed. Kyo cared if he embarrassed himself?

Kyo caught the fleeting look of admiration in Yuki's eyes before it instantly died and was replaced with his regular, smooth calm. Yuki cleared his throat and brushed past Kyo, leaving him standing there. For a brief moment, Yuki looked at him like he was a hero, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he wanted to be acknowledged like that again.

* * *

"Kyota!" cried Miss Yuki, bouncing through the hotel door and letting it slam carelessly behind her. "Look at my diamond, it has lightened!" she said excitedly.

Kyota looked up from a file he was working on and jumped out of his chair, tossing the file so that all the papers fell out and slid all over the table, some drifting down to the floor.

"What the hell are you wearing? That is _not_ your school uniform, which you were wearing earlier. Where did you get that?"

Miss Yuki's eyes widened even farther with excitement and she did a little twirl. She was wearing a very tight fitting, pink velvet strapless dress. The bust was made of a scrunched silken material and trimmed with lace that was a shade darker than the dress. The dress tightly hugged her curves, and ruffled out at the waist line. The waist was trimmed with one line of lace and so was the hem line, which Kyota noted, fell above mid thigh. If Yuki-chan bent over, the whole world would get a great view of her bottom. A dark pink colored ribbon that matched her lace was tied around her stomach, the bow in front of the dress instead of the back, the ribbon falling down farther than the hemline. She also had a matching ribbon tied in her silver hair and pink stiletto heels highlighted her shapely legs.

"Yuki's brother, Ayame, made it for me as an apology for thinking I was his brother! I went to his shop and picked it up, and it was just so adorable that I had to wear it home! Don't you like it?"

"You did what? You went to that pervert's shop by yourself?"

"Yes," she replied innocently.

"And you wore that," Kyota said, pointing at the offensive clothing and advancing toward her, "all the way home? You walked the streets, alone, in that?"

"Yes," Miss Yuki answered, miffed that he had not complemented her at all. Sometimes Kyota could be a real prick, she wasn't a baby. She could take care of herself. Here she was, unharmed and looking damn sexy, why couldn't he see that?

"Take it off, right now," Kyota demanded, turning around to go clean up the mess she caused him to make.

"What? Why?" Miss Yuki whined.

Kyota whirled around, grabbing a fist full of her hair and yanking her head back. Miss Yuki cried out, her hands flying to Kyota's, trying to pry his fingers from her roots.

"I said, take it off. You know how I hate repeating myself, so you do as I say. Because if I have to help you out of it, it won't be able to be worn again, this would be a shame because you look so fuckable in it."

Miss Yuki whimpered as he released his hold on her hair. She pulled her beautiful mouth into an undeniable pout.

"Kyota, you're not being fair. This was a gift! It should be appreciated. I've had to wear that hideous fashion anomaly of a school uniform for weeks now, and I've been good and worn it every day. Why shouldn't I be allowed to wear this?"

He growled; she absolutely refused to take off that damn dress! He stepped close to the willful girl and wrapped his arms around her, trailing his hands down to her hips and over her round ass with something that could've been mistaken for a romantic, gentle gesture. She froze, holding his arms and gripping his clothes, as if to hold onto him lest he step back and leave her hot and bothered as her punishment. He felt her soft skin against his palms as he pressed her into his taller and larger frame. Yuki squeaked as she felt his growing possessiveness spark into a furious passion. She could feel her heart and body melt into jelly as she submitted to her lover without question of plea.

His lips captured hers, demanding entrance which she immediately gave. His tongue searched her mouth, reacquainting itself with the tastes and feelings it knew so well. The kiss was passionate and heated, and Miss Yuki knew her lips were swollen but she couldn't get enough. The clash of lips and tongues ended when Kyota broke the kiss, nuzzling a path across her jaw line and down her neck. As she gasped for breath, Kyota sank his teeth into her neck. Miss Yuki screamed, pleasure coiling around the needles of pain and choking them out. Kyota pulled away, examining his handiwork. Just below her collar Miss Yuki had an angry, bleeding circle throbbing on her neck, her hips graced with five red welts on each side where his nails had been. Her skin was so flawless, like the first fallen snow. It bought him joy to mar it.

He pried her fingers loose from the grip she had on his arms and used her hand to rub the crotch of his pants, which had gotten awfully uncomfortable in a hurry.

"You might be able to convince me to let you keep the dress," he whispered tauntingly and grasped her shoulder with the other hand, forcing her down onto her knees.

She made quick work of his belt, throwing it across the room. Her fingers deftly popped the button loose and she used her teeth to lower the zipper, making sure to graze the bulge beneath the boxers with her nose. She seized his pants with both hands and with a swift yank had them around his ankles along with the boxers. Kyota hissed as the cold air struck him, only to gasp as Miss Yuki's decadent mouth completely engulfed his length. She understood that he wanted a quick release and knew better than to try to tease him.

She sucked him quickly, swirling and darting her tongue around his cock, driving Kyota wild with pleasure. Saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth as she added a hand to Kyota's base, pumping him in time with her ministrations. Her other hand caressed his balls. Kyota was getting reckless, trying to thrust himself into her mouth, needing that glorious, moist heat desperately. Thankfully her hand saved her from being choked, but she took note and bobbed her head faster.

Low moans and curses began pouring out of Kyota's mouth as he felt the coil in his abdomen reaching its limit. He grabbed Miss Yuki's hair as he panted, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. He pulled a little harder than he meant to, causing her to moan around him. The vibrations snapped the coil and Kyota threw his head back and screamed her name, pouring his essence into her mouth. She greedily swallowed everything he gave her and diligently licked him clean while he rode down from his high.

He caressed her cheek in thanks and pulled up his boxers and pants, zipping and snapping them despite the confused look on Miss Yuki's face. Surely he wasn't going to just leave her hanging?

"I'm supposed to meet Kyo at the dojo for a light workout session at four, so I'd better get going," he said with a smirk, headed toward the door. Miss Yuki sat there dumbfounded. Opening the door, Kyota paused and turned.

"You can keep the dress."

Then the door shut, and he was gone.

* * *

Miss Yuki groaned. She knew that fuck ass bastard was going to punish her like this. He got her all worked up and then just left her to her own devices. He'd be paying for that later. Right now she was too focused on her own need to douse the fire burning inside her. She kicked off her heels and slid out of her black lacy boy shorts. She dipped her fingers into herself, feeling her fingertips lightly brush against a sensitive part inside her young body. Licking her lips she attempted to find it again, her stomach clenching as she dipped a little deeper with her two fingers. She stretched herself a little wider, gasping as she fantasized of her beloved. Her fingers delved in and out, quickening the tempo as her fantasies played out behind her closed eyes.

"K-Kyota..."

Kyota stepped back inside their room, having gotten downstairs to realize he'd left his belt behind. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him, his girlfriend wantonly pleasuring herself right there on the floor.

A squeal escaped Miss Yuki's delicate lips, feeling a new pair of hands on her body, forcing digits into her. Warmth enveloped her, feeling soft lips on her own.

"Kyo...ta..."

He then proceeded to change pace from their usual, rough, painful, pleasurable and heart-pounding pace, and began handling her as if she were a virgin again. No part of her was left untouched by hands or lips. He drove her higher with each caring caress, finally entering her slowly and built up speed, not stopping until she writhed and shuddered, his name dripping from her lips as she climaxed. It left her breathless as he collapsed next to her.

"What about Kyo?" she asked when she could finally speak.

Kyota smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead softly.

"He'll just have to wait."

* * *

End Chapter. YAY! I'm quite happy with this chapter! Please Review? Please? PLEASE? =) 3


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Month

_We don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. Again, this is a collaboration, in which I write supervised under the careful eye of my sensei..._

Chapter Five: Bad Month

_I just know that asshole bovine is all over Yuki. That lightweight is probably drunk and using that to try to take advantage of Yuki, who's undoubtedly in an emotionally heightened state because of Akito's presence so he won't be thinking clearly. If he comes home with so much as a hair out of place because of that dumb ox, I swear I'll kill Hatsuharu with my bare hands…_

"Kyo?" asked Tohru, waving her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought; I didn't mean to ignore you."

"That's alright," she said with a smile. "I asked you what your wish will be for this year!"

"If I tell my wish, then how will it come true?"

Tohru frowned. "I guess you're right, I hadn't thought of that."

Kyo just grinned at her and they continued on to the temple. Everyone else was at the main house celebrating; it was New Year's Eve. Of course, the cat was not allowed to go and so he and Tohru were on their way to the temple. Yuki had wanted to stay behind too, until Shigure reminded him that he skipped the festival last year and that Akito would probably not take too kindly to his favorite not being there a second year in a row. Besides, Shigure had laughed, it was Hatori's turn to perform the ceremonial dance. Kyo had to admit he was sad he had to miss that, but just the same he was glad to hang out with just Tohru. Still, for some reason Yuki was on his mind.

* * *

Yuki sighed for what seemed the hundredth time. He had eaten enough food to seem polite and had watched the dance that Hatori performed rather gracefully. He tried to relax but it was as if his body had a mind of its own, sensing danger his muscles wouldn't unclench. He sat between Momiji and Shigure, and neither of their boisterous attitudes could raise Yuki's spirits. He hated the main house. He could feel Akito's cold eyes watching his every move.

Although after midnight Yuki wanted to bolt, he knew he couldn't. He excused himself to the rest room after seeing that Shigure had Akito occupied. He paced back and forth for a while, chewing his bottom lip and trying to think of the best way to get Shigure or someone to take him home. Maybe he could fake a stomach ache, or better yet, an asthma attack. The last one sounded better, and he didn't even have his inhaler on him so it made sense that he'd have to go home to rest, right? Decided, he left the bathroom, ready to go put on his act so he could get the hell out of here.

He left the bathroom and stepped out into the poorly lit hallway. From the dark shadows that pooled in the corner a pale hand snaked out quickly and snagged his wrist. Yuki twisted toward his attacker, his eyes straining in the darkness, unable to make out who it was.

"Damn it, Haru, I'm not in the mood for your games tonight!" Yuki tried to yank his arm free but instead was pulled into the shadows and forced against the wall, the hand suddenly at his throat.

"Wrong," said a cold, steely voice that turned Yuki's blood to ice. The grip around his neck tightened slightly, bony fingers pressing into his trachea.

"I suppose I can forgive you for calling me by another's name. However, I cannot forgive your rudeness, Yuki. You've been avoiding me at my own party all night, and haven't once wished me a happy New Year. I'm so disappointed in you, you were taught better than that!"

Yuki thought maybe if he closed his eyes and wished real hard, he might be able to disappear right through the wall and escape this situation. But closing his eyes on Akito would be a grave mistake; one can't survive a rattlesnake's poisonous attack deprived of sight. He opened his mouth to stammer out an apology, hoping that was what Akito was looking for. However, Akito only squeezed his neck harder.

"Now," Akito sneered in a very dangerous tone, "You are going to make this up to me."

Yuki's heart hammered in his chest as Akito let go of his neck. Yuki resisted the urge to gasp and cough, showing weakness right now was not a good idea.

Akito leaned in, his face merely inches from Yuki's, his hands on either side of his silver head. Akito kicked his legs apart, inserting his leg there dangerously close to Yuki's groin.

"Don't move an inch," Akito commanded, his breath fanning over Yuki's cheeks. Yuki could smell the sake now and prayed silently for a miracle as he stood frozen as instructed.

Suddenly, Akito's mouth was on his. Yuki's eyes widened in horror but didn't flinch as Akito's lips moved against his. He stood perfectly still and focused on the wall over Akito's shoulders, hoping this would pass quickly.

Akito was pissed that Yuki didn't respond at all. He wanted Yuki to open his mouth so he could ravage his little rat's mouth properly. He lifted his knee and rubbed in back and forth over Yuki's crotch, who fell into the trap by gasping. Akito quickly shoved his tongue in Yuki's mouth, pressing against his lips with bruising force. His wet organ probed every inch of his favorite's moist cavern, continuing his ministrations with his knee.

Yuki hesitantly kissed back, disgusted with his body to responding to what Akito was doing. He had to force his hips to stay still, ignoring the urge to grind himself into Akito's leg like a dog in heat. Akito wasn't pleased with his efforts and snaked a hand into his hair, pulling hard. Yuki broke the kiss by crying out in pain. Akito's black eyes flashed but before Yuki could feel the wrath that burned behind them, he was saved.

"Akito! There you are!" called Shigure, who stumbled toward them with a silly grin plastered on his face. Yuki sighed with relief, internally of course, as Akito's head snapped around to look at Shigure.

"What's going on here?" he asked, still grinning stupidly.

"Nothing," Akito said, pushing away from Yuki and straightening up. "We were just having a conversation about Yuki avoiding me."

Shigure eyed the flush faced boy and politely ignored the tightness he could see had formed in Yuki's pants. "I'd say there was more than talking going on. No offense to you Yuki," he said, looking at the boy apologetically, "but he's just a virgin boy with no experience in the ways of pleasing a lover. Now I, on the other hand, have the credentials you are looking for, my lord."

Akito smirked and Shigure winked at him. "Shall we?" asked Shigure, offering his arm to Akito. Akito took it without as much as a glance at Yuki. Yuki shivered as he watched them walk away. He owed Shigure big time.

* * *

Yuki hightailed out of the party without saying goodbye to anyone. He didn't want to see anyone; he didn't think he could maintain his mask of happiness and politeness after what he just went through. That bastard Akito stole his first kiss from him, something he could never get back, and something he definitely did not want to share with his family head. He was so absorbed in his anger that he nearly jumped a foot in the air when a figure dropped out of a tree near the front gates of the estate.

Red eyes pierced into his through the darkness. "Kyo? What are you doing here?"

"Hn. Well you know, I can't join but I thought maybe this year I'd watch, try to see what the big fuss is all about."

Yuki looked back at the main house, observing that you could see into the ballroom from the tree from which Kyo dismounted.

"You're an idiot to come here."

Kyo ignored that, just watching him with those red eyes. Finally, Yuki had enough of being stared at and said, "Well, I'm going home." He turned and started trekking through the snow.

"Wait!" Kyo called, running up behind him. "Where's your scarf?"

Yuki paused, realizing that it was indeed missing. _Shit_. His eyes flashed back toward the house. No way was he going back in there for it. He'd rather die of bronchitis or pneumonia.

Kyo watched Yuki's face darken as he looked back at the house, sensing something had happened in there and Yuki was making his escape. He frowned as Yuki turned away and began walking again.

"Hey!"

Yuki turned again, this time fire blazing in his violet eyes. That god damn cat was being so annoying! Yuki's fists clenched, ready for the fight that was about to ensue. He was not in a tolerant mood.

Kyo wound his own scarf gently around Yuki's neck and up over his nose, so he wouldn't be breathing in cold air. He pulled Yuki's hood up snuggly over Yuki's head and lightly brushed a couple strands of hair from his forehead. Yuki just stared in disbelief at his tenderness.

"Alright," he said with a grin. "I can't have you dying on me before I defeat you, you damn rat. Let's go home."

Yuki smiled beneath the scarf and followed Kyo out into the snow covered night.

* * *

Hana and Uo were out window shopping before picking Tohru up from work. Uo sighed.

"It's still like two weeks before Valentine's Day. What are we going to get for Tohru?"

"Well, her waves suggest that she'd be happy with whatever we chose, because we are her friends."

"Chocolate it is!" Uo replied as they turned the corner.

Suddenly, Arisa did a very unlike Arisa thing. She gasped and pointed into the display window of a Lolita Costume shop.

Hana raised an eyebrow. "Arisa, what are you thinking?"

"That outfit would be perfect for Miss Yuki, but we don't know her well enough to ask…"

"How much do you have?" asked Hana.

"One hundred and fifteen yen," she said after digging in her pockets and counting.

"I have three hundred and a bus token…"

"Not nearly enough," Uo sighed.

"Hey, doesn't that sign say Sohma? Maybe they know Yuki."

"Maybe," replied Uo unsurely. She followed her dark haired friend into the shop. She spotted a man in elegant robes behind the counter. She choked back her laugh when she realized who it was.

"Hey, I remember you! You were the perv who was drooling over the Princess!"

Aya arched a delicate eyebrow and regarded the girl with interest.

"Not one of my most proud moments, but yes."

"You're the Prince's brother, right?" she replied, whilst Hana glared at the man who still gave off pedophilic vibes.

"Yuki Sohma? Why yes, I am!"

"I have a proposition for you."

Aya leaned on the counter, fully interested. "Does this include my brother?"

"Yes," replied Arisa.

A big smile spread across Aya's face. "Then I'm already in. Let's hear it!"

* * *

A week later after the two girls had conspired with Ayame; Yuki stood looking at a rather pretty gothic dress that Uo had pulled from a dress bag.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Arisa and I spent days designing it," added Hana, lying with ease.

"It took half the sewing club to help make it," Uo said as she twirled the hanger so Yuki could get a full 360 degree view, keeping up with the story her and Hana were spinning.

"Uh, it looks really nice. Tohru's sure to love it," Yuki replied politely, wondering why they cared about his opinion. Girls are so confusing.

"It took us days to design…for _you_," Uo said, putting emphasis on the last word and shaking the dress suggestively.

W-what?" Yuki said, backing away slowly.

"We would really appreciate if it wore it, even once," Hana said, advancing toward him.

"Just think of the hours and hours we could have spent studying or having fun," chimed in Arisa, as she too stepped toward him.

"And all of my allowance went to paying for the fabric and sewing club," Hana said with a slight pout.

"All to see a pretty person dressed in something nice," they said together with a smile as Yuki's back hit the wall. They'd cornered him, and if he tried to run for it he might end up transforming. Damn it, how did he get into these things? He eyed the dress. It was gorgeous, they'd obviously put a lot of effort into it. He'd feel guilty if he didn't wear it at least once for them. Sighing, he took the dress and garment bag and went into the bathroom.

Hana watched Yuki's defeated retreat to the bathroom. "We've succeeded."

Uo smirked, "Did you really expect anything less from a sap like the Prince?"

* * *

Once Yuki got the whole ensemble on, he stood back in the full length mirror to see it. The dress frilled out at his shoulders, his arms were covered in black slim-fitting sleeves that went o his knuckles and also went up and out a little ways. His nonexistent chest was lined in lace in a square neckline with two ribbons crossing around his neck. A corset went down; cinched in just the right places to show off the flat yet still flattering curves of the young lad, a strip of white cloth in the front and tied in an X-fashion six times before a wave of frills separated the top from the bottom. It bellowed out, soft and light. Along his back were two belt buckle-looking straps that were on the lower half of the skirt, the black cloth in front was folded up and held to his hip, the seam hidden with a bow and scrunched together along the hem-line. Three layers of frilly white lace hid his most important parts from view, though it ended well above his knees. White thigh highs graced his elegant legs, his small and delicate feet were held in even more fragile-looking ankle-high lace-up boots. Yuki sighed; he was never going to live this one down. January was turning out to be a bad month.

* * *

End Chapter! OOOOOO! Stay tuned, this is going to get really good! I'm so excited to write the next chapter! Please Review! PLEASE! =)


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Point

_We don't own Fruits Basket or its characters_...Again, just a reminder this is a collaboration project, and it's solely my fault that this is so late b/c I've had a lot going on. But don't give up yet! Greatness is yet to come. It's only b/c I live a whole country away that I think I'm able to get away with not being speedy about this...*nervous laughs* =)

Chapter Six: Breaking Point

Yuki paraded down the stairs in his new garb, feeling utterly ridiculous and finding the corset restricted his breathing capabilities. He had to hand it to Miss Yuki; dressing like this every day would be hard work. Arisa and Hana's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Wow, Yuki, you actually look really great in that," breathed Uo.

"Yes, that really seems to suit you, Yuki," Hana chimed in.

Yuki blushed. _Wait a minute… how come they only give me compliments when I'm dressed like a girl?_

"Well, now you've both seen it on me, so that means I can take it off, right?" Yuki started edging toward the stairs, praying to the Gods in heaven that Shigure would not come home right now.

"Oh no you don't!" said Uo, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to her.

"Hey, Hana, do you have a camera? The "sewing club" would love a picture of this!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Yuki, squirming. _No one said anything about pictures!_

"No, it's unfortunate I don't," replied Hana, smirking.

"Well, I guess Yuki will just have to wear this to school tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" cried Yuki.

"Arisa, don't you think that's a bit cruel?" asked Hana, sensing the panicked waves rolling off Yuki.

"Why?"

"Well, because people will mistake the Prince for the Princess," Hana stated.

Arisa grinned and reached into her pocket, pulling out a pink necklace, the tag reading "Pretty in Punk". Yuki eyed it nervously.

"He can wear this! Get it? The Princess has her black leather collar and sweet Lolita, and he'll be wearing gothic Lolita and this!"

"Perfect," agreed Hana, nodding at Arisa's cleverness.

"Thank you. Wait til' they get an eyeful of this guy!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Yuki's shoulder and giving it a squeeze, grinning. Yuki looked and felt like he was going to cry.

* * *

Kyo came through the door upon returning from school, and his eyes about bugged out of his head. He was used to Miss Yuki's elaborate sweet Lolita costumes, but oh my sexy on stick! He had no idea how she got changed into that gothic black dress and made it here before he did, but he certainly was glad she did. She looked extremely sexy dressed like that.

He nearly kicked himself; he shouldn't think things like that about his friend's girlfriend. As he walked by the trio of girls, he noticed Arisa seemed to be comforting Miss Yuki, she had her arm around her shoulders and seemed to rub them reassuringly. He couldn't see her face because their backs were toward him. He hurried up the stairs, wondering what was going on and not wanting to be on the scene if she started crying. Crying girls made Kyo feel extremely uncomfortable.

He went in his room and flopped down on his bed after dropping his bag on the floor. Kyota hadn't mentioned anything to him today, and he and the Princess had seemed fine at lunch. But now that Kyo thought about it, before fifth period Miss Yuki had walked with Uo, Hana and Tohru to class and walked right by him and Kyota without saying a word, and usually she hugged or kissed Kyota innocently every chance she got.

Kyo closed his eyes, replaying the scene in his mind. Hmm. Maybe they broke up sometime after lunch, and Kyota hadn't told him about it yet. His eyes snapped open, remembering that when he walked past the girls he hadn't noticed the Princess wearing her collar. That big purple diamond always caught his eye; he could be so ADHD sometimes. And this time it had failed to catch his interest. He could remember her happily telling him once that it was her most prized possession; a gift from her beloved Kyota. She wore it everywhere, even in her sleep, she had said.

That was it! If she wasn't wearing that collar, which she loved almost as much as Kyota himself, that was proof that they were broken up. Well, that was too bad. Miss Yuki was a wonderful girl, what was Kyota thinking breaking up with her? She was so sweet and innocent, not to mention pretty…he wouldn't mind dating her… _He hadn't a second thought to Miss Yuki's feelings towards her failed relationship__. _He sat up, pushing himself from the bed. Well, he'd better go offer her some comfort. After all, he was her friend too!

He looked cautiously around the corner to see if the Yankee and Hana are still there and seeing Miss Yuki gone, the three still there.

"Hey, have you seen Yuki?" he asked the girls.

"You're not going to fight him are you?" asked Tohru nervously.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "The girl Yuki."

Hana looked at Uo, who was snickering, looking like she was holding back gales of laughter. Kyo had mistaken Yuki for the Princess!

"Yeah," snickered Arisa some more, "She came through a while ago, but she just left."

"What, Miss Yuki was here? Why?" asked Tohru, looking around at everyone.

Hana sensed Kyo's soft and mellow waves and arched a brow.

"She had some bad luck, but when you came home she had to leave," said Hana.

"Why?" demanded Kyo.

"You look too much like Kyota," replied Uo, picking on Hana's game.

Kyo huffed and stomped back up the stairs, passing Yuki, who was dressed in his normal clothes without a word. Yuki looked back at Kyo who went in his room and shut the door with a snap and back at the group of girls.

"You don't want to know," grinned Arisa.

"I want to know!" said Tohru, her eyes looking like they were swirling with confusion.

"Oh, come on Tohru, let's go have some tea," said Hana, moving toward the kitchen.

"Alright," said Tohru happily, giving up trying to understand what was going on.

Yuki watched the girls go into the kitchen and decided it was best to retreat to his room where it was safe, before they wanted to do more embarrassing things to him.

* * *

Yuki was dreading what was about to happen. He had gotten Arisa and Hana to agree that he only had to wear the outfit for the last class of the day, which he shared with them. He'd get into too much trouble wearing something like that all day, even as student President. So he changed in the bathroom before sixth period and met the two girls outside, walking through the halls with them to class, his cheeks permanently stained pink. They paraded past Kyo's locker, who slammed it shut on his hand when he saw them walk by.

He wasn't the only one, either. Lots of guys dropped their books and ran into people and walls alike when Yuki walked by. All eyes were upon the lovely young lad, none made the connection of the missing president and the sudden clothes change of his female counterpart. To the Sohma teen it seemed as if every whisper was one of pure shock that their fearless and manly prince was dressed like this, like it was as obvious to everyone as it was to him or Ou or Hana that it was Yuki Sohma underneath the dark, heavy silk that was draped around his hips so perfectly. He held a solemn air, as if someone close to him had died...Arisa and Hana had slain his masculinity, and if anyone ever found out about...about...this...He couldn't bring himself to the conclusion

* * *

Kyo's mind was occupied with Miss Yuki while he sat through his last class. He'd been watching her all day, and it really did seem that she and Kyota were broken up. In fact, Kyota hadn't even been at school today. Miss Yuki had arrived alone in her school uniform minus the collar this morning, and had been surrounded by her friends all day. And if Kyo knew anything about girls, it was that packs of them were dangerous, even to boys without a curse. And when one girl was wronged by a boy, all boys got put on the shit list. So he hadn't been able to speak to her at all.

But he had a plan. He was going to find her after school and get her alone, and ask her out. Hopefully she'd say yes, other wise he was going to be mortified. He stared out the window and watched the sky darken, frowning at the storm that seemed to be approaching. Great. He hated rain.

Finally, the bell rang and Kyo sprang from his chair, racing to be one of the first people out the door, carefully avoiding contact with any of the girls. He began his mission searching for the Princess. She was popular and social, which meant she could be anywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki was cowering in the classroom, waiting for everyone to clear out of the hallways and off the school grounds to make his escape. There was no way he was going to let the entire student body see him dressed like this. Luckily for him there was a substitute today and he lied about transferring classes, and no one noticed it was really him. That damnable Arisa made him give her his uniform so he wouldn't excuse himself to the bathroom and put it back on. Outside the thunder rolled and the clouds threatened to burst at any moment. Yuki decided he was probably safe, with the storm people would be rushing home. He poked his head out of the classroom and looked both ways, seeing it was clear.

As fleet-footed as Momiji, Yuki dashed down the deserted hallways, his footsteps echoing off the empty, half-decorated walls and back unto his ears, as if an entire swarm of other were at his heels. He ignored the thought. He ignored the flouncing cloth around him, and he ignored the fact he could run in these shoes.

There was only one thought flittering though his head at the moment; He saw me, he saw me. He knows it's me... His heart hammered in his chest, it was likely that Kyota thought that he was trying to look like Miss Yuki, and trying to replace her as his favorite. The silver-haired Sohma had seen how the other had looked at him when their eyes met during class. He smirked his vile smirk. The one that could clearly say _'what're you doing, you idiot?'_ even better than words.

He didn't mean it to end up like that; of course he'd know...how could someone **not** know the difference between their girlfriend and a masquerading boy? Yuki slowed his dash, what was he running from? Kyota was probably at home by now, with the gathering rain...But the thought came to him..._Why? Why couldn't Kyota like me? Don't I look like Miss Yuki enough to satisfy him? Sure I'm a male by birth but..._

Who the hell was he kidding? Miss Yuki and Kyota belonged together, and he hated himself for even thinking of taking away her sweetest beloved. But still the wonder, speculation, lingered in his mind. What would it be like to **really** kiss the **real** Kyota, instead of his fantasies? The question held Yuki to his spot, looking at his high heeled-clad feet as he listened to the calming drizzle of the rain. He'd caught many eyes that afternoon; none of them belonged to his most loved dream.

"Is...Something wrong Yuki?"

He turned to the voice, when had it come from? He sobbed, unaware that he had been crying in the first place, wiping away the tears as he saw the messy, orange hair and naturally pigmented skin of his cousin.

"Shut up, you stupid cat." He sniffled, turning away from the other, only to feel warm arms wrap around his shoulders, and pull him back into a sweet embrace.

"Normally..." he heard the voice whisper into his hair. "You call Kyo that."

Yuki's eyes widened, this was...this was...was this really happening? Was he really being held by his beloved Kyota? He turned, and gazed into warm, kind, cinnamon-colored eyes. For a second, he just stood there; mouth open and ready to say something and yet nothing being voiced. Giving up on words, he just stood there, leaning against him. It was...strange in the least, it wasn't at all what he thought like it'd be. It was more like being in your father's arms than a lover.

"You never answered, Yuki; is something wrong?"

The question brought more tears to his eyes, **this** was wrong. But still his question remained unanswered. He turned to the taller boy, a whispered apology passed his lips, before he gently pressed them against Kyota's, pulling apart before he could get his heart shattered by a gentle push away from him, and running back down the hallway, leaving behind a shocked and confused Kyota.

* * *

He'd kissed Kyo before, during gym. If kissing someone that looked like Kyota took his breath away, then kissing the real-deal would be even better, right? He stopped, falling against one of the benches in the entry-way of the school, salty, bitter tears falling down his face. Was **this** what Ritsu wanted when he dressed himself in the morning, just the **option** of **tears**? Out of the corner of his eye, he could see teachers passing by, not at all required to talk to a crying girl. Girl's cried all the time, so what? They didn't care. Yuki got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face.

Yuki leaned against the bathroom wall by the door. What the hell? Why would he be dreaming of Kyota if he didn't love him or something? He felt absolutely nothing when he kissed him, besides weird and embarrassed. He racked his brain; he had to be missing something important. He thought back to his dreams, replaying them in his mind, trying to pay attention to detail.

_I stop at the top of his shoulders as a thought drifts through my mind like a bag blown by the wind…I thought Kyota's muscles were much bigger than this…_

_I'm too preoccupied by the smell of his hair. It smells like cinnamon and some other spice I can't detect. I know I've smelled this somewhere before, it's so familiar but I can't place it._

_I curl into the source, before feeling something vibrate, a loud purr in my ear, forcing me to whimper and twitch._

_ His chest was bare, and his strengthened body was one of an acrobat; more lean and sinew-like then that of the regular teenage boy that used machines to bulk up._

_ But the sight I saw were his scarlet eyes glinting masochistically in the half-darkness, lighted only by the moon, his soft, wild locks of that god-forsaken orange, his face tanned from four months in the mountains and with his own natural genetics... _

* * *

Oh. My. Gods.

Yuki's eyes widened and his heart pounded. He was fucking in love with Kyo. Outside, he heard lightning crack across the sky ominously. His task was forgotten, and with his lips still trembling from his pathetic sobs, his heart remained at the steady rhythm expected after his little jog. Suddenly, it was all too much; he needed to get out of here. Yuki left the bathroom and sought out the nearest exit from the building, his skin became chilled with the winter months as he pushed open the door. He quietly scolded himself and assigned painful training as he thought on. Walking out and into the rain-drenched evening, breathing in the cold, frigid late-winter air, like ice grinding down his throat. He went on; despite his own inner Hatori telling him about the consequences of his asthma problems, he ignored it and went on in a random direction.

* * *

End Chapter. Man...I know I promised juicy goodness in this, however, it's been decided that this was already too long, and was taking too long to update. So, if you bear with us...PLEASE don't give up on us!...We will finally deliver on our promises in the next chapter. (Although you have to admit...this was good, too.) A big thank you to our loyal readers, and please, please REVIEW! Reviews inspire me to work harder and faster *snickers* (I'm so perverted...*sighs*) =)


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You, Yuki

_We don't own Fruits Basket or its characters_...Hi everyone! Thanks for your continued support and reviews, we appreciate each and every one of you! Here is the latest...

Chapter Seven: I Love You, Yuki

Kyo turned a corner, walking toward the classroom where he had history class, and saw Miss Yuki and Kyota disappear into an empty classroom. So now she changed into her uniform again? What was Kyota doing here? He'd been out all day. Kyo crept cat like up to the door and peered in stealthily.

Miss Yuki sat on a desk while Kyota fastened her collar back into place.

"Ahh," she said, "I hate being without it. I feel so naked!"

Kyota smirked, yanking her backwards so that she was on her back across the desks, keeping his finger in the loose space of the collar so she couldn't escape without self injury.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you naked."

"Kyota, you pervert! We are still at school!" she protested, only to be silenced by Kyota's lips.

Kyo's eyes widened. Was Kyota about to rape the Princess? What the fuck was his problem? He was about to charge in a save her when their kiss broke and she moaned his name, grabbing his shirt and pulling him on top of her. They went back to kissing and Kyo blushed. He was being a peeping tom. He went to retrieve his umbrella from his locker so he could go home; Shigure probably assumed he had a detention or something.

* * *

Kyo took his sweet time getting his umbrella and walked extra slowly down the stairs, delaying going out into the rain as long as he could, he hated it. Today just didn't seem to be turning out in his favor. He supposed it was stupid to have this feeling of rejection since he hadn't even had the chance to ask the Princess out in the first place. Sighing, he walked briskly through the storm, huddled beneath his umbrella and trying to avoid stepping in any puddles, glaring death rays at the growing pools that threatened to stretch across the width of the sidewalk. He looked up and seen a figure walking ahead of him in a drooping black dress with matted silver hair plastered to its head. What the hell? Miss Yuki? Kyo shook his head and broke into a run. He was very confused by the constant costume changes… girls.

* * *

Yuki stalked through the rain unprotected. He didn't notice that he was soaked and cold; his mind was too preoccupied with what he was going to do now. There was no way that Kyo would be receptive of his feelings, they hated each other. Well, at least, they used to. Kyo had been being nicer to him over the last couple of months, but Yuki didn't understand why. Maybe that's why he started liking Kyo? It didn't matter. It still was wrong, and it still would never work. It was going to be hard to live with Kyo, now that he truly understood how he felt. Even if Kyo did return his feelings, there was still Akito…Tears of frustration slid down his cheeks, mixing with the rain water as he continued home. He really needed to get this dress off, he was sure it was the cause of why he couldn't control his emotions. He was crying a lot today. Only when he heard a familiar voice from behind him did he slow down.

"Hey!" called Kyo, finally catching up. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend? What are you doing out here like this?"

He noticed the clipped steps she took were with half the grace she normally walked with, maybe it was the rain slickened concrete beneath her heels, but she stumbled as if she were drunk. Kyo unknowingly splashed through a puddle even non-cattish people would've avoided in his haste to follow behind her, wincing as the muddy water soaked his pant legs. Her sobs wrenched his spirit from the water drenched world and he caught her arm gently, forgetting the damnable water that made his skin itch.

He pulled her around to face him, catching the foreboding sorrow in her once innocent violent eyes before they negated to the ground. A rough whisper ground out of her raw throat, making his eyes widen in shock.

"What are you talking about, you stupid cat?" said Yuki, trying to stop the tears as he faced Kyo.

"Stupid…cat? But only Sohma Yuki calls me that…"

Kyo stared for a moment, watching as her trembling hands clenched at the hemline of her Gothic dress and she bit her bottom lip, something his distant cousin was known to do when not at his best.

"Oh hell no! Y-Yuki, is that you dressed like that?" Kyo asked, once he put two and two together. Was it really Yuki, the boy he'd been trying to defeat his whole high school career, dressed like that?

Yuki's shoulders tensed as the tears flowed renewed, just from hearing the voice of the one he loved but could never have. "Sh-shut up," Yuki stuttered through chattering teeth. He prepared himself for escape, but was suddenly caught in Kyo's embrace.

"Yuki, are you crazy? Are you suicidal? You're freezing, you'll catch your death out here," Kyo said, pulling the soaked and trembling smaller boy into his body, trying to warn him with his body heat.

"Stop it or someone will think you care," Yuki said spitefully into his shoulder. Yuki found however, that his body betrayed him, pressing himself right against the hard planes of Kyo's chest, seeking the heat that radiated from him and thoroughly soaking him. Kyo only tightened his hold, quickly rubbing Yuki's arm and back with his free hand, trying to warm him via friction. Yuki's heart pounded and ached at the same time as he realized this would probably be the only time he'd ever get to be this close to Kyo. He pressed his face into the junction were shoulder met neck under the pretense of warming his cold nose and cheeks, breathing in that light cinnamon smell he remembered from his dreams. He could feel Kyo's pulse throbbing against his cheek, and he wished that Kyo's heart was beating for him. But that was stupid, Kyo was just being nice. Probably so that if he ended up getting sick and Akito found out, Kyo wouldn't be blamed for not doing anything.

Kyo found that he was taken aback by Yuki's words. Did Yuki really think that he didn't care about his well being? Sure, they fought and argued…but it had been a while since they had done that. In fact, Kyo lately had felt really protective of Yuki, and if he was being honest with himself, possessive. It all started that day in cooking class with the cheesecake; something he saw in Yuki's eyes that day sparked something inside him. He ignored it, yet somehow in the restaurant when Kyota pointed out Haru's flirting with Yuki, his insides welled up with jealously. He over-reacted to his feelings, denying it venomously. But since that day, he couldn't stop watching Yuki, picking up on his habits and the hard to read facial expressions that Yuki thought he kept concealed under his perfect mask of calm. The day in gym, before the accidental kiss when Kyo smashed his racket over Haru's head, Yuki had looked at him like a hero. All Kyo wanted since then was to be looked at the way again by Yuki, the perfect Prince who never seemed to need help, and had gotten it hours later that day in cooking class. And the kiss…well, as much as Kyo tried to tell himself it was wrong to **like** a kiss from a boy, especially one you were distantly related to, he just couldn't make his heart believe it. There was nothing compared to what he had felt that day, and he wanted to feel it again. Yuki was the only one he felt it with.

Kyo surmised that it all boiled down to one concept: He was in love with Yuki. He had just projected his feelings onto the Princess when he thought she was single. Now all that was left was to confess.

* * *

"I do care," said Kyo, lifting Yuki's chin to look in his eyes. "I fell in love with the idea of Miss Yuki-"

Yuki squirmed, trying to get away. No way was he going to listen to Kyo as he confesses his love for some girl to him!

"So you are replacing her with me since you can't be with her?" he asked scornfully. He felt like his heart was breaking as he glared angrily at Kyo, trying desperately to save his heart from its demise by throwing up walls of ice around it. In this moment, he hated that stupid, orange-haired prick! He pulled away, only to be a little tighter in Kyo's warm grasp.

Kyo tightened his arm around Yuki's waist to prevent his escape. "I may have fallen in love with the idea of her…"

Yuki pulled his face from Kyo's shoulder, looking into those amber eyes he couldn't help but adore.

"But every time I saw her, I couldn't help but wonder, where's Yuki? My Yuki…"

Very slowly, he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against Yuki's cold ones, pleased when Yuki gasped and parted his lips, letting him slip his tongue inside the only part of Yuki that wasn't freezing. Yuki's hands moved up and tightened on Kyo's shoulders as he ceded to Kyo's tongue and let him ravish his mouth. The blood thundered in Yuki's ears, and he was sure if his heart beat any faster he was going to have a heart attack.

Yuki couldn't believe that someone like Kyo could be so gentle. But it was over as quickly as it began, even though it had felt like an eternity to Yuki. He stared into the softened, loving face of his once rival, as if he was seeing it for the first time.

"Kyo…" The word was strange on his lips, and his eyes slid shut as if he were savoring it.

Yuki's mind didn't comprehend that he was having trouble breathing. At least not until his weakened body collapsed into Kyo's arms, and he struggling to stay conscious as his asthma attack racked his body. The love of his life for ten years, his boyfriend for ten seconds, he thought as he gasped for air, rain gently mixing with the tears on his cheeks, washing them away.

With a smile, he managed to whimper out, "I love you, you stupid cat," before his eyes slid shut and his world went black.

* * *

Yuki's eyes fluttered open, his lavender eyes not recognizing anything in the bare, white walled room. He tried to sit up but felt a hand press gently but firmly into his chest. His eyes met with concerned ruby orbs, and Yuki relaxed as Kyo took his hand in his as he sat on the edge of the bed. Yuki's mind registered that he was in the hospital. _Oh yeah, I was having the greatest moment of my life, making out with Kyo, and then I botched it with a horrible asthma attack. Way to go, king romance_, he berated himself, feeling like an idiot.

Kyo tenderly brushed aside some stray locks from Yuki's forehead with his free hand.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, you bastard! I hate seeing you like this," he added softly, frowning at the IV and ventilation mask over Yuki's nose and mouth. He didn't think he'd ever been as frightened in his life than when Yuki collapsed into him, unconscious and making pathetic wheezing noises, a deathly pallor tainting his already fair skin. Thank the Gods that the hospital was just a few blocks from the school.

Yuki pulled away the atrocious mask that was forcing air into his lungs, tossing it up onto the device it was hooked to. He didn't need it now.

"How pissed was Hatori?"

Kyo smirked. "You are lucky you were unconscious. I'm pretty sure you have a stern lecture coming your way when he comes back in here and finds you awake. I called Shigure and had him ask Tohru to bring some of your things by on her way to work; Hatori said you'd be here for a couple of days."

Yuki glared down at his white and blue striped hospital gown, he hated hospitals. A couple of days were out of the question. He was going home tomorrow.

"Don't make that face," Kyo said, his heart lurching at Yuki's unhappiness. He leaned in and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. Yuki's face flushed a little, and Kyo decided pink was a cute color on him. Plus, now he looked healthier. "You should get some rest," Kyo said, moving away to the chair right next to the hospital bed, "I'm not going anywhere until you do, too." He sat down with a determined look on his face, his mind made up, truly the child of obstinacy. Yuki smiled as his suddenly heavy eyes slid closed. Just on the cusp of sleep he heard Kyo whisper, "I love you, Yuki."

* * *

Yuki managed to convince Hatori to let him go home the next evening. Hatori reluctantly let him go because his vitals were fine; it was almost like he was the epitome of health after a good night of rest. Since Kyo was still there, he volunteered to "keep an eye on Yuki and make sure he doesn't overexert himself". That combined with the fact that Kyo spent the night in the hospital with Yuki made Hatori raise a brow, but he only warned the two not to fight or Yuki's asthma could potentially flare up again. He watched the two covertly as they prepared to leave the hospital, observing with surprise how tenderly Kyo handled Yuki, who swore up and down he didn't need help getting dressed and that he could walk, he didn't need a wheelchair.

The doctor secretly smiled. Love was a strange thing.

* * *

"Weird," Yuki said as they arrived at Shigure's dark and empty house.

"That pervert is probably out 'getting inspiration'," scoffed Kyo darkly. "That's why he's the dog of the zodiac. Gods forbid that he not go out and have a good time despite he's got a family member in the hospital."

"Hn," replied Yuki, dropping his bag in the hallway entrance. "And Ms. Honda must be at work. We should be thankful for the quiet, besides, the only thing worse than Shigure fawning over me would be Ayame. I thank the Gods he wasn't here waiting for me." Yuki rubbed the spot between his eyebrows at the thought of his boisterous brother, dancing about dressed in a frilly Lolita nurse outfit, his long, luxurious white hair flowing everywhere and sighed. It wasn't beneath Aya; he'd done it before.

"Besides," he said, eyeing Kyo and stepping toward him shyly, "this gives me the opportunity to properly thank you for helping to take of me."

"Oh, really? What did you have in mind?" Kyo asked huskily, his red eyes boring into Yuki's.

Yuki's heart hammered. Why did he feel so nervous around Kyo like this? And why did he have to have such a sexy voice? Yuki wanted to kiss him, but after the past experiences, he was apprehensive. Apprehensive? Well, that was stupid. Since when was he, Yuki Sohma, scared of anything? Besides, more than anything, he wanted to feel Kyo's lips on his again without incident. He would just go for it.

Yuki reached up and wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck, pulling the slightly taller boy's face down toward his. Yuki was vaguely aware of Kyo's arms encircling his waist and pulling him in close as their lips met, Kyo understanding what he wanted. Yuki was surprised at how soft Kyo's lips were as he pulled back a little from their chaste kiss, tracing the outline of Kyo's lips lightly with his the tip of his tongue. Kyo permitted him entrance, and Yuki slowly explored his warm cavern with his own tongue, memorizing Kyo's taste.

Kyo tightened his arms around Yuki's waist, crushing the two of them together until there was not a millimeter of space left between them. He'd been as patient with Yuki as he could be, but his own selfish desires were running rampant through him. He deepened the kiss, pushing it back into Yuki's mouth and increased the tempo, until they were both gasping for air and Yuki acknowledged that Kyo won the dominance after fiercely trying to shove the battle back between Kyo's lips. Yuki's hands ran upward into Kyo's hair; his fingers twisting into the soft orange tresses, whimpering slightly as Kyo nipped his lower lip.

"Ah, Kyo-kun, I think I'd like to go take a bath now. I want to wash the stench of hospital off my skin."

Kyo looked at him in disbelief from behind lust clouded eyes. He really wasn't going to walk away now, from this sexually charged atmosphere just to do something as trivial as take a bath? Yuki wasn't that mean.

"You smell fine to me," Kyo said gutturally, nuzzling the soft, tender skin of Yuki's neck.

Yuki pried himself from Kyo's iron grip, but not without some difficulty. "Don't be greedy, it's a deadly sin, you know," he said as walked away toward the bathroom.

Kyo watched him walk away and smirked. Being a dick tease was a sin, too. He thought he could just walk away without consequence? The prince could have his bath; he'd be waiting for his highness to finish…

* * *

END CHAPTER. Well, what do you think? Personally, I can't get the image outta my head of Aya dancing around dressed as a nurse...that is just too funny to me...although, it does sound like a big, juicy LEMON is coming up...doesn't it? hehe! Please Review! =)


	8. Chapter 8: Take Me to Infinity

_We don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. _**OMG. **It's **FINALLY **up! I can't tell you how completely sorry I am to our faithful readers. Life has been standing in my way of writing lately, but please don't give up on us and our story, b/c we are not giving up on it! College has been demanding, but nothing stands in the way of love and yaoi! Bwhahaha! Ok, I'll get off my soapbox and leave you to it! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Take Me To Infinity

All of Kyo's senses were alert, he was one hundred and ten percent focused. He knew his hard work training in the mountains with Kazuma would one day pay off, perhaps now he was getting his chance. Kyo hovered in the dark shadows just beyond his open bedroom door, waiting patiently with every ounce of willpower that he could muster. He heard a noise at the bottom of the stairs and his ears perked up. The hair on the back of his neck rose and his skin tingled as he listened to every approaching step. The breath caught in Kyo's chest and his eyes widened slightly in anticipation, his body rigid, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He could feel himself harden; making his cargo pants he always wore uncomfortably tight. Suddenly, Yuki appeared at top of the stairs, holding the white, fluffy towel that was slung snugly around his slender waistline in place. He took two steps and that's when Kyo sprang into action.

* * *

Yuki didn't even see it coming, but of course he would have never anticipated or expected Kyo to do something like this, so how could he be prepared for it? Before he could even begin to try to comprehend what was going on, a tight grip closed around his forearm and hauled him into the tenebrous room at the right side of the hall. His back slammed into the wall and his breath was expelled from his lungs on impact, making it easy for his assailant to capture his other wrist and pin both of them above his head. He forced himself to stay calm as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Instantly a pair of soft lips claimed his, and upon breathing in every tensed muscle in Yuki's body relaxed. He'd know that outdoorsy scent anywhere. It was as if Yuki could smell the sunshine on Kyo's tan skin. Kyo smiled as Yuki allowed him access into his mouth, his tongue sweeping in to plunder the treasure that was Yuki. Yuki struggled to keep up with Kyo's frantic pace, whimpering slightly when Kyo pulled back and nibbled on his swollen bottom lip. While he caught his breath, Yuki tried to figure out the reason for Kyo's sudden attack. He strained his arms, but Kyo only held tighter.

Kyo leaned in close to Yuki's ear, answering Yuki's thoughts with a simple, husky whisper.

"I _want_ you, Yuki."

Yuki eyes widened in the dark at the words, the tone of Kyo's voice and his hot breath in his ear made Yuki's skin hot.

"Kyo, I don't know if I-nghhh!"

It instantly became hard to focus as Kyo discovered a sensitive part just behind Yuki's ear with his lips. Yuki desperately tried to cling to his trail of thought as the kisses rained slowly down the curve of his neck. As if his body had a mind of its own, it deceived him as his head turned to the side, baring the creamy flesh to Kyo and granting him easier access. Yuki found his eyes sliding shut, falling straight into Kyo's trap, but he really couldn't do much at this point to stop him; it felt too wonderful to walk away. Kyo had caught him completely off guard and had the upper hand…for now.

Kyo smirked against Yuki's neck when he felt his captive yield to his lustful will. He'd finally found something he could beat his little rat at, and the power felt amazing. It made his cock throb with desire to watch Yuki slowly submit to him. He wanted more and he knew just how to get it.

Yuki's eyes snapped open and his cry of pleasure spiked with pain echoed throughout the room when Kyo's sharp, cat-like fangs sank into the tender flesh of his neck. His body arched off the wall up into the muscular planes of Kyo's, effectively helping the fangs to sink even deeper as Kyo rolled and sucked the skin between his teeth. Kyo used his tongue and massaged away the stinging sensation, tasting the salty, bitter taste of blood. Maybe he overdid it a little, but Yuki didn't seem to mind.

Yuki could feel the blood trickle a jagged trail down his neck, shocked that it didn't disturb him in the least but rather it had the opposite effect. Kyo didn't leave him much time to contemplate it, because soon his bitten trail came across Yuki's collarbone. Once Kyo's sharp teeth grated over it, a little bit of blood was the least bit of Yuki's worries as he groaned in pleasure. Yuki's focus was solely on his rock hard dick that was not at all concealed by the towel. He couldn't remember a time he ever been so hard; it almost hurt.

Kyo released his wrists finally realizing he had to in order to get more of Yuki. He had a strong need to touch him, not to miss one square inch of the silken, strawberry scented skin. Yuki was relieved to put his arms down, feeling the blood rush back toward his fingertips. He was surprised there was any blood left in his body to spare. He relaxed himself against the wall as Kyo's fingertips caressed him. Kyo started at his palm, tracing upwards with his nails lightly across Yuki's arms up to his shoulders, causing Yuki to shiver with delight. The nails slid down his chest and came to a stop at Yuki's nipples.

Kyo used the pads of his fingers to massage the flat skin until they rose into hard little peaks. Grinning deviously in the dark, he pinched the nipples between his fingers drawing a sharp gasp from Yuki, whose hands flew to Kyo's waist. Yuki's fingers covertly slid beneath the thin fabric of Kyo's cotton t-shirt and began tracing the curve of his spine. Yuki's fingers stiffened, harshly plunging his nails deep into Kyo's flesh when Kyo dipped his head and took Yuki's left nipple into his mouth. In response to the nails in his back Kyo bit down on the pert flesh, eliciting a delicious sounding moan from Yuki as he soothed the pain with his rough tongue. Kyo proceeded to keep teasing Yuki's nipples with languid swipes of his tongue; sliding his fingers down the firm muscles of Yuki's flat abdomen and biting down every once in a while to enjoy the sounds Yuki made and the feeling of those abdominal muscles twitching beneath his fingertips.

After a particularly hard bite, Yuki's eyes rolled back into his head and his nails, which were still imbedded in Kyo's skin, dragged downward, tearing open the tanned flesh in his ecstasy. Kyo let out a strangled cry and shoved Yuki back ruthlessly into the wall; molding his body to Yuki's and canted his hips, rubbing their covered erections together. Both of them cried out at the friction, and Yuki brought his arms around Kyo's neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Yuki pushed Kyo backwards until Kyo's legs hit the edge of his bed and he toppled backwards, pulling Yuki down on top of him.

"MMMmmphh!" Kyo said into Yuki's mouth and pulled away. His head had smacked against something when they fell, and he couldn't remember having left anything on his bed that morning before leaving for school. He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp when he couldn't discern what the object was in the darkness. He and Yuki squinted as their eyes adjusted at a small box wrapped in shiny blue paper with a bow.

"Who do you think left that here?" Yuki asked, really hoping this wasn't a love gesture from Tohru or something, because that would be incredibly awkward. He was already kind of irritated that Kyo had to stop in the middle of what they were doing to see what was on his bed. Stupid cats and their curiosity. He took advantage of being on top and kissed the exposed tanned skin of Kyo's stomach where his shirt had ridden up while Kyo was ripping off the wrapping and tossing the lid of the box to the floor.

Kyo had gone very still when he seen what was in the box. He could feel his face turning red; it was such a coincidence that this happened to be here, right now. Yuki quit kissing him to ask what was in the box. Kyo was a bit embarrassed so he just handed it to Yuki to see for himself.

Yuki peered down at the contents of the gift and his mouth dropped open. It was not often that the Prince was caught with his mouth agape, and Kyo watched interestedly as a pink blush crept across his pale cheeks. Yuki's violet eyes flashed up to meet Kyo's, and they both said, "Shigure!"

It only made sense that it came from Shigure, nobody else was lewd enough to leave a gift like that. The box had an assortment of colorful condoms, some flavored, and a collection of flavored and scented lubes. Kyo smirked and took the box from Yuki's hands and tossed it down to the floor.

"That will come in handy later, you'll be grateful for it."

Yuki raised his eyebrow the way that Hatori often did. "Excuse me? I'm _not_ being on bottom."

Kyo's grin stretched wider. "Sorry Prince. It's non-negotiable that you are the uke, but you can try to persuade me otherwise, if you think you can."

Yuki stared back at Kyo incredulously. He couldn't be serious…could he? Kyo just smirked back at him, his red eyes blazing with triumph. _So, he doesn't think I'll make a move on him? Ha, I'll show him_, thought Yuki. Yuki leaned down and clasped his lips to Kyo's, all the while running his hands under Kyo's shirt, pushing it up towards his arms. They broke their kiss long enough to yank the black colored cotton over Kyo's head before attacking each other again. Yuki broke away, panting; his lips bruised from kissing. His eyes took in the sight that was Kyo shirtless.

He had to admit it was quite a sight, too. Kyo's bronze skin was smooth and soft, lightly defined by well-built, lean muscles. His shoulders were strong and broader than those most of the Sohma's possessed; Kyo being one of the few who wasn't of complete feminine build. Yuki kissed down the sharp angle of Kyo's jaw, peppering his corded neck with kisses as he progressed downward. A low groan slid between Kyo's lips as Yuki traced his abs with his tongue, dipping into his navel and trailing down to his waistband.

His hand slid over the large bulge, causing Kyo to moan and buck up against his hand, craving more friction. Yuki bit his lip nervously but made quick work of unbuttoning Kyo's cargo pants, sliding them off along with his boxers. His eyes widened a little as he stared at the naked boy beneath him. Kyo sat up on his arms, blushing a little at how Yuki was staring at him.

"Like what you see?" he said with a smirk.

Yuki blushed, embarrassed that he was staring. He just hadn't expected Kyo to be, well, that _big_. Now this situation was getting serious, and Yuki wasn't exactly sure where to go from here. He hadn't been with anyone before, much less a guy. He was self-conscious about his utter lack of experience.

Kyo could sense Yuki's discomfort, hell, he was nervous himself. He hadn't done anything like this either, but his body just plain _needed _Yuki.

"Will you touch me, Yuki? Please?" Kyo asked softly, studying Yuki's face. Yuki knew Kyo wouldn't make him do anything against his will, and well, it was hard to deny how those quiet words made his own erection ache. Tentatively, he trailed a finger up Kyo's length, delighted to feel the body beneath him stiffen as Kyo's breath hitched. He wrapped his hand around Kyo's engorged head, pressing his thumb into the slit and gathering the pre cum that leaked out, and slowly began pumping his hand.

Kyo groaned and sat the rest of the way up, catching Yuki's chin and kissing him hungrily, thrusting himself lightly into Yuki's velvet grip. Yuki increased his pace, swallowing the noises that were tearing from the back of Kyo's throat. Kyo couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to be inside of Yuki so damn bad it hurt. He growled and flipped them over quickly but carefully, snatching away the towel from Yuki's hips that had remained in place this whole time. Yuki's eyes widened as his back met with the mattress and he realized he was completely exposed to Kyo. He felt his blush consume his whole body.

Kyo admired his lover's bare, flushed body. He was certain he'd never laid eyes on something so beautiful before. Yuki's milk white skin was colored with just a splash of pink from arousal and embarrassment, and it shone with a thin layer of sweat. His eyes were glazed with lust, though it was hidden a little by uncertainty and innocence. His lips were swollen and bruised from passionate kisses, and his gorgeous neck was marred with angry, circular raised welts where Kyo marked him as his own.

Kyo ran his hands up Yuki's porcelain smooth thighs. He wasn't as long as Kyo himself was, but his length was nothing to scoff at and it certainly had appealing girth. Yuki's legs trembled as Kyo took him in his hand. Kyo looked up and met his eyes.

"You are perfect, Yuki, absolutely amazing."

Yuki heard the sincerity in his voice, and blushed deeper; surprised he had enough blood left in his body to do so. He was certain it had all pooled in his cock. He felt Kyo lean over the edge of the bed and grab something, and heard a seal break and a cap pop. _Oh yeah, the "present"…_

Yuki hissed when Kyo poured a generous amount of the cool, sticky substance on him, tossing it on the bed when done. The scent of vanilla filled his nostrils as Kyo began stroking him, thoroughly coating his dick and driving him crazy. It felt amazing to have someone else's hand touching him.

Kyo smirked as he watched Yuki enjoying his hand job, watching as the smaller boy panted and grit his teeth, holding himself back. That was not permissible in Kyo's book; he wanted to hear Yuki's pleasure. He'd just have to do something about it. He bent his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Yuki's cock, swirling his tongue around it and licking off all the vanilla flavored lube.

Yuki was not prepared for that move. His eyes got impossibly wide and he arched his back off the bed, moaning his pleasure to the ceiling.

Kyo smiled around Yuki's dick, spurred with confidence. He took Yuki in inch by inch, excruciatingly slow, holding Yuki's hip down with one hand to keep him from thrusting. His other hand, with which he used to coat Yuki in lube, was still sticky, and he positioned his finger at Yuki's entrance. He could feel Yuki jump and tense, but he just sucked faster. That caused Yuki to turn into a moaning mess, giving Kyo the opportunity to slide his finger in gently through the tight ring.

Kyo groaned around Yuki's cock, he was so damn tight! He wiggled his finger around a bit before sliding it in and out. Yuki couldn't believe what was happening. He was certain he died and gone to heaven, despite the fact he had a finger in his ass. It didn't hurt; in fact it was making the blowjob more intense. It just felt foreign. Just when it finally started feeling good, Kyo added another finger.

Yuki gasped at the stinging sensation, rising up on his arms to glare down at his orange haired lover between his legs. The sight was erotic, despite the sore state his ass was in. With a small popping noise, Kyo removed his mouth from Yuki's dick and smiled sympathetically.

"I know it hurts now, but it will feel good when you adjust, I swear, Yuki."

Yuki gave Kyo a curt nod, wondering where he got his sexual knowledge from and deciding he didn't want to know the answer. Kyo continued his ministrations as gently as he could, intently watching Yuki's face. He twisted his fingers slightly, angling them as he pushed in deeper, his eyes widening as Yuki's whole body convulsed.

"Aaaaah! Oh, do that again!" Yuki begged, shifting his hips a little an attempt to slide Kyo's fingertips over whatever was inside him that just shot white hot current through his body. He could feel a cool trickle of sweat run down his back as his body shook with tremors of pleasure. His trepidation about this was fading fast, Kyo was right. It did feel good, whatever the hell that was, and he wanted more. Kyo happily obliged, all lit up like a kid in the candy store over his sexual prowess. He stroked Yuki's spot again and again; driving Yuki into such frenzy he barely noticed the addition of the third finger.

Yuki lay back on the bed, being driven sexually insane by his seme. He moaned and writhed, pushing himself back onto Kyo's fingers wantonly. He never wanted it to ever end. Somehow, however, the coherent thought managed to pass through his lust addled mind that if Kyo's fingers felt this great, his dick would be even better.

"Alright, Kyo! Just fuck me already, please!"

Yuki's eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth, surprised at himself. He could feel that damnable blush spreading over his body and burning crimson across his face.

Kyo groaned and promptly removed his fingers, not missing Yuki's whimper at the loss. The Prince said the word 'fuck', which was never part of his vocabulary. Kyo really liked that, filing away the note for future implementation of dirty talk in his mind. Right now, he had a job to do. His boyfriend wanted to be _fucked._

Kyo grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube off the bed and quickly slickened his cock, groaning slightly at how wonderful the attention to his heated flesh felt. He positioned himself between Yuki's legs, placing his hands on either side of Yuki's head.

His orange locks fell into his eyes, shading the small twinge of uncertainty in them.

"This is going to hurt, are you sure you're ready?"

Yuki reached up and pushed back the strands of soft hair, looking straight into Kyo's red orbs and smiled tenderly.

"I trust you, Kyo."

Kyo could feel his heart swell with happiness at those sweet words. He placed a light kiss on Yuki's forehead.

"Alright, take a deep breath, and when you let it out, concentrate on relaxing. I'm going to do this in one movement; it'll be easier that way."

Yuki nodded and did as he was instructed, closing his eyes and clasping onto Kyo's biceps while Kyo used a hand to guide himself to Yuki's entrance. Upon Yuki's exhale, he thrust forward, groaning at the heat and tightness as he slid inside his lover for the first time. Yuki's nails sunk into Kyo's flesh and his grip got impossibly tight on Kyo's arms as he cried out in pain. It felt like he was being ripped in half! Kyo's hips twitched involuntarily and he steeled his will against every desire and instinct to thrust himself into oblivion. He focused instead on kissing away the tears that leaked out of Yuki's clenched eyes and sprinkled sweet kisses down his delicate jaw.

Once the pain burned itself from a sharp stab to a dull throb, Yuki opened his eyes to meet Kyo's. He could see Kyo trembling with desire from fighting against the urge to thrust. It was now or never.

"You can move now," Yuki said; trying to loosen his grip on Kyo's now bleeding arms.

Kyo rocked his hips slowly and shallowly, afraid of hurting Yuki. They both groaned at the movement, and Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck, pulling him down to his lips. Yuki melted into Kyo's mouth, as his seme's tongue slid sensually over and around his own. Kyo used the distraction of kissing to pull farther out before thrusting in, earning him instant rewards. Yuki pulled out of the kiss to bury his face in Kyo's neck, moaning out his pleasure.

Kyo could instantly understand why people loved sex so much. His thrusts started to pick up speed, and he decided to experiment a little. He pushed himself up, breaking out of Yuki's grip and grabbed a hold of Yuki's hips, angling him somewhat. He hitched one of Yuki's legs up over his shoulder and thrust into him deeply, reveling in this new erotic view of his boyfriend, splayed out wantonly beneath him and completely under his control.

Yuki's eyes rolled backwards as he screamed wordlessly at the ceiling, words failing him as pleasure crashed over him like a wave. Kyo had a death grip on Yuki's slender hips as he pounded into Yuki's sweet spot, enjoying the slew of filth that was pouring out of Yuki's mouth. He didn't know the Prince could be so kinky!

"Harder Kyo!" Yuki cried.

"Harder?" grunted Kyo, unsure. He wasn't going to last much longer at the rate Yuki was pushing him.

"Yes, harder! Oh Kami, Kyo, FUCK ME HARDER!"

Chills of desire shimmied down Kyo's sweat slickened spine. He didn't need to be told a third time as he picked up the pace with his hips. He managed to comply with Yuki's demands while grabbing Yuki's length and pumping it in time with his thrusts. He loved how the velvet walls inside Yuki squeezed around him, hot and tight. The sounds of skin meeting skin and their desperate moans filled the room and assaulted Kyo's sensitive ears, urging the coil in his abdomen to let loose.

Yuki couldn't even form an intelligent word to save his life. His mind had been completely taken over by pleasure; it was all he could focus on. He was completely under Kyo's spell, and Kyo was driving him straight into infinity, making him see stars. The pressure was becoming unbearable, and Yuki knew he couldn't hold out any longer.

"Kyo! I'm going to cum!" Yuki cried, his legs tensing. "Oh, Kami, KYOOOOOO!"

His name reverberated around the room as Yuki came in his hand, trembling from the sheer force of his orgasm. The muscles around Kyo's cock clenched and spasmed and with one final thrust Kyo followed suit. He spilled himself deep inside Yuki with a long, low groan, letting Yuki's leg drop and collapsed breathless onto the boy beneath him.

Yuki's pale arms encircled him and held him close as their chests heaved in desperation for oxygen. Kyo snuggled into Yuki's chest, listening to his heart beating fiercely. They lay there together for a while, tangled together as their heart rates and breathing patterns returned to normal. Finally, Kyo decided he better get off Yuki before he crushed him. Gently, he removed himself from inside his lover and reached for the towel Yuki had been donning earlier. He wiped himself off, taking a curious swipe of tongue to the coating Yuki had left on his fingers, smirking at Yuki's wide-eyed disbelief.

"You actually taste pretty good, I half expected leeks," he said, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Yuki playfully snatched the towel from Kyo's hands with a pretend look of disgust, patting himself clean.

"You are such a pervert, Kyo, almost as bad as Shigure! What a waste of the bath I just had!"

Kyo snorted, pulling back the blanket and sliding himself and Yuki beneath the sheets. Pulling Yuki to his chest, he whispered in his ear, "I didn't hear any complaints when I heard you begging to be fucked."

Yuki's blush came back in full force as he snuggled into Kyo's arms. Kyo was so warm and comfortable. He let his eyes slide shut with a satisfied sigh. Kyo smirked down at him, enjoying for once the Prince not having a snappy retort. He watched Yuki fall asleep with a small, content smile on his face. As he felt himself slip under, he knew that everything about his life had just changed.

* * *

End Chapter. *nose bleeding everywhere* I can't believe I wrote that! I hope you guys like it as much as I do! Please Review! =)


End file.
